Out from the Shadows
by Ruby-Dragon64
Summary: This is a differential reality where another sayjin warrior involves himself with the Zfighters, and finds out he is different then everyone else. Takes place when Gohan is in High school. GhV, OcV, a little ShER and some BVE
1. Chapter 1

Out from the shadows

A:N- This is a Dragonball Z story I thought about in my spare time a couple of years ago. I do not own DBZ, I do own Jason, I do own Carl-San, and I do own the right to remain silent 

Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Prologue and Backrounds

"Welcome all, welcome! Welcome to the 22nd Tenchaicki Budokai! For all of you that love martial arts and excitement, you are in the right place! Let's get this show on the road. This tournament consisted of 150 entries, but unfortunately, only 16 were allowed to participate. The old Champion Carl-San will automatically be entered in the tournament. The other 15 spots were decided this morning in a qualifying eliminary round. Now, all 15 fighters please appear in the tournament ring! We have to draw numbers to see who is fighting whom. Will these magnificent fighters come out here please!" The announcer announces excitedly.

"As I call your name please step up and draw a number!" The announcer exclaims.

Everyone chose, and then all of the match-ups were decided.

"Will everyone of you please have a little rest in our fighter's lounge as we will be taking a short intermission to set up." The announcer declares.

Everyone walked into the room, and were waiting to see the first fight. Two people started to talk.

"Do you think you are ready for the match-ups?" Carl- San inquired.

"Of course I am master, you trained me!" The fourteen year old exclaimed.

"O.K, but if you think it is too dangerous, please duck out. I might need you to save the earth with me someday." Carl-San added.

"O.K, thank you master," Jason finished, as he walked to the fighter's lounge café.

"This kid has it in him. I know one day, he will become the super sayiajin." Carl-san mumbled to himself.

The tournament started and the first match up was with Jason versus a martial artist known as Hercule.

"Let me introduce the challengers!" The announcer yells above a ecstatic crowd.

"First there is Hercule Satan! Hercule is a martial artist and has competed in one tournament before this one getting into the semi finals before losing to the legendary Carl-San. Then we have the other challenger. A fourteen year old boy who is very skilled for his age. Some say that he will soon be stronger then Carl-San himself. Jason is the student of Carl-San and hopes one day to become #1 under the sun. Let's hear it for these 2 great fighters!" The announcer screams as the audience roars back in excitement.

Jason walked up to the ring and looked at his opponent. He was big, tall, had an afro, and has slightly bulging muscles.

"So kid, are you ready to lock horns with the second greatest fighter ever lived?" Hercule spewed arrogantly.

"I am, count on it." Jason said rather smugly, because it was obvious he didn't want to go out in the first round.

"O.K, let's get this show on the road! Fighters… FIGHT!" The announcer yells, as the crowd went nuts.

Hercule charged Jason too quickly and obviously, Hercule was unaware of Jason's agility, and Hercule fell on the ground, getting a huge red bump (anime style!) on his noggin.

"Why you little! Too scared to throw a punch? Fight me coward!" Hercuel blatantly spewed.

"O.K" Jason said, and he was so quick, he disappeared and reappeared next to Hercule, and gave him a deadly kick to the neck. He fell, unconscious for at least 10 minutes.

"THE WINNER IS… JASON-SAN!!!!!" The announcer yelled, as everyone else had their mouthes wide ajar.

The rounds continued until the semifinals brought 14 year old Jason against a 32 year old Goku-Son.

Meanwhile Carl-San, unworried was in the lounge reading up on martial arts, when he heard the semi finals were about to start. He went outside and looked at the ring and the two challengers in it. 'Good, at least Jason made it to the semifinals, maybe this older kid won't beat him too bad… or maybe Jason could beat him and I could face him in the finals… mentor-v-student, that would be awesome!' Carl-San thought to himself.

"Let me introduce the challengers!" The announcer yells yet again enthusiastically.

"You know this strong kid! The student of Carl-San who had conquered 3 battles before him with his agility, battle tactics, and strength. The determined 14 year old wonder, JASON –SAN!!!!!" The announcer yells.

"The other challenger, is a man who is a disciplined martial artist under the training of the famous Muten Roshi! Goku is 34 years old and is very strong and has competed in a the tournament before the last tournament and fought the great King Piccolo. He became #1 under the sun, until the year after where he didn't show up anymore. Carl-San took the title, and now I am assuming Goku has come back to get his claiming!" The announcer flails.

Carl-San's eye's went wide. 'OH NO!!! Son Goku??? Damn it, this can't happen. I can't have Jason be paired up with him, he will get crushed!'

"Fighters… FIGHT!" The announcer yells as he steps out of the ring.

For a moment Jason and Son Goku looked at each other, their minds locking into a meditative state. For a minute there was complete silence. Then the match began.  
Goku lept very swift at Jason-San. He blocked it, and then Jason retaliated with a punch, but it was blocked, and then they were in a web-lock of fighting, punching, blocking and kicking. The magnitude of the fight was enourmous. People's windshields on their cars started to shatter as these two went at it.

'I can't lose, I must show my master I can overcome any fighter! I will not lose. I guess now would be the perfect time to do my surprise attack!' Jason thought.

Jason was focusing all his energy into one hand.

"KAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEAAAAA" Jason shouted.

'OH NO!!!! HE CAN'T FIRE THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE! HE WILL DESTROY THE RING!' Carl-San thought.

"HAMMMMMMMMEEEEEE" Jason yelled as the energy ball got bigger.

"Ah! He knows the kamehamea wave? But how?" Goku asked no one in particular.

" DON'T DO IT!!!" Carl- San yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jason said as he fired the blue energy beam directly towards Goku, but he was swift and dodged it. Little did he know, he could control the beam and swerved it back towards Goku, hitting him and knocking him out cold.

"Yes!" Was all Jason managed to say.

The ring was in tatters. The people in the spectators chairs had anime sweat drops. The announcer got wide-eyes and Carl-San then made a startling revelation.

'At age 14 if he can do the kamehameha wave at that magnitude of power, he has definitely surpassed me. Damn, looks like I have no choice but to fight him. But I still have the advantage because he is oblivious to the fact he is stronger then I am, maybe I have a chance after all' Carl-San thought.

"AMAZING! JASON HAS WON AND IS ADVANCING TO THE FINALS!!!!!!" The announcer screams excitedly, still having a few anime sweat drops on his head.

The crowd gaped, then yelled, " MORE! WE WANT MORE!" The announcer grinned wildly.

Then the final round came.

"THIS IS IT FOLKS! THIS WILL BE THE MATCH OF A LIFETIME! SKILLED STUDENT AGAISNT WISE MASTER! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE BECAUSE THE FINALS WILL BE COMING UP IN 10 SHORT MINUTES!" The announcer excitedly announces.

Jason walked into the fighter's lounge to see very pale participants from other rounds.

"How did you do that???? How can you fly???? What was that light???" Various people asked in the lounge.

Carl-San had no time for this and walked his way into the lounge to talk to Jason. To hush the interrogators, he used a solar flare to daze them, and then eject them from the room as he and Jason talked.

"Hi master, did I do well?" Jason inquired.

"Exceedingly well. I am so proud of you. When I die, you will definitely have to be the one to protect this planet," He said seriously.

"O.K, anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jason asked curiously.

"Jason I have a confession to make. You have surpassed me in strength. I realized that when you fired the kamehamea at such intensity. I could not have done that even with hours to charge up my energy. It has become exceedingly obvious to me, so I just wanted to tell you, that you are now the strongest in the world. If anyone ever comes to Earth, I know you will protect the Earth and it's people as well. Well, let's go and face our last match as Student and Master." Carl-San told him.

Jason was flabbergasted. He was touched but at the same time baffled. He was the strongest? That was impossible. Carl-San was obviously just trying to cheer him up and give him hope to win.

"FIGHERS…. FIGHT!!!!!" The announcer yells crazily.

Carl- San lept at him and gave him a roundhouse punch to the jaw, but he easily retaliated with a punch to the stomach, making him vulnerable. They began to lock into a web-lock of punching kicking and blocking. After 30 minutes, they decided to end this.

"Are you ready for the fight of your life Jason?" Carl-San panted.

"Count on it." Jason said smugly, yet panting.

"KAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE" Carl-San yelled.

"Oh, so you want a beam battle huh? Well, let's see if my master still has it in him." Jason yelled over the blast, "KAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE".

"HAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE," They both said in unison.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The both yelled, releasing large blue beams of energy against each other.

The magnitude of the blast was amazing. People watch in awe as the tatters of the ring began to crack and fly up to the spectator's chairs.  
" I HOPE YOU STILL HAVE MORE ENERGY THEN THIS!!!" Jason yelled smugly.

"THIS IS THE END OF THIS LITTLE MATCH!" Carl-san said as he increased his energy ten-fold, which mildly caught Jason off guard. He powered up to full power, and the beam battle took place for 10 minutes, until Jason over powered it and sent an unconscious Carl-San out of the ring.

"HE IS KNOCKED OUT COLD! LADIES AND GENTELMEN THE NEW #1 UNDER THE SUN… JASON-SAN!!!!!" The announcer as well as the crowd goes nuts.

Jason was exhausted. He never pushed his power potential that far before. He was on the brink of unconsciousness. He fell to the ground happily and took the champion belt, the prize money and flew back to Carl-San's training hut in the mountains, while holding an incapacitated Carl-San in his hands.

FOUR YEARS LATER….

Jason woke himself up to a wonderful, yet chilly day. The sun was out and birds were chirping and he has felt content with his strength ever since he triumphed over his master 4 years ago today. His master had retreated into the mountains to train and hideout for 4 years, but Jason was well off with the prize money he received 4 years previous. Another Martial Arts tournament was coming up soon and He called Carl-San and he obliged to enter. Jason was never so excited in all of his life.

The tournament was once again decided by qualifying round and as usual, the two power people easily passed with flying colors.

The tournament went on and the first and second rounds were boring but the semfinals was between Carl-san and King Piccolo.

'Hmmmm this should be interesting I have heard stories about this guy and now I will see him in action.  
"FIGHTERS, FIGHT!" The announcer yells.

The two got each other into a web-lock of punches kicks, blocks, and even some energy was thrown until Piccolo announced, " I am tired of this, I am going to end this now."

'What does he mean 'End this now?'' Jason thought.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
"Fine, play that way! KAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEHAAAAA!!!" Carl-San yelled as he powered up his well-known blue beam attack.

The beam battle went on for a good 5 minutes, then Piccolo added all of his power and it hit Carl-San leaving a huge hole in his stomach.

" NOOOOOOOOOO MASTER CARL-SAN!!!!!" Jason screamed furiously.

Carl- San was breathing but only for a brief moment to talk to Jason.

"Jason. Remember what we talked about the Earth and it's people. You are Earth's protector now, so don't let me down." Carl weakly said as he coughed up blood, killing him.

The fire was in Jason's eyes now. Although he wanted to kick his green ass, he said something different instead, "I forfeit." And after that, he didn't compete in a tournament since, but rather went back to train in the mountains. One night he was thinking about his possible parents. Also he was thinking about Carl-San's death. He ate his dinner and went back outside and got all of his anger out. But, then he felt his body start to change.

"Woah, what is happening to me???" Jason asked himself in confusion.

He got angrier inside and finally he snapped, transforming him into a completely different appearance. His hair was golden with turquoise eyes and super strength and a glowing gold aurora surrounding him.

He had become the Super Sayajin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Public Schooling (I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!!)

A 21 year old Jason-San awoke from his slumber in the mountain 435 area, which was at least 100 miles away from a city in every direction, which was the way he preferred it. In his training matters, 2 years ago he transformed to the ascended Super Sayajin, or SSJ2. A week ago he unlocked the power draining SSJ3 but can barely hold it for 5 minutes at the most. The past 4 years had been very lonely for Jason-San. After the death of Carl-San, he isolated himself in his training deep in the mountains away from the paparazzi, or even people in general.

Jason's POV

I had to go into town to get some groceries and flew into a town called "Satan City." Satan… Satan… where have I heard that name before? Oh well, I will remember sooner or later. When I was flying into town, I realized the bell of a high school. I decided to fly down, inconspicuously to the high school, or OSH(Orange Star High). I pulled into the admittance office and talked with the people inside.

"Excuse me miss, is this Orange Star High school?" I asked courteously.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The woman replied sweetly.

"My name is Jason- Shan and I took all of the entry exams and passed them I believe." I told her.

"Yes, well, If you don't mind but we are 1 month into the semester and you will have make up work to do for 1 month's time, but you are welcome to join our school community anyway." The woman then smiled at me.

"Thank you, now which room do I go to?" I asked.

"Room 339, your first period is a senior class that is required, which is psychology." The woman instructed.

"Thank you." I said as I dashed off into the 300's hall, to find room 339, which had a pretty fine looking exterior.

(In the classroom)

"Good morning class, today we are being graced with a new student who comes from an area where people smart enough to know how to read. Come in boy." The teacher said kindly, and on cue, he entered.

"Hello, my names is Jason-Shan" I said nervously.

"This boy got perfect scores on his entry exams that he took last week via mail, so you should all treat him with respect because one day you may be working for him," the teacher rambled.

"Sit where you please Jason-Shan as we start the lesson." The teacher instructed.

"Thank you sir." I replied. "Hmmmm…. Where can I sit?" I asked kind of quietly.

"Hey new kid! Up here!" A blonde haired girl called, looking excited about something.

"Thank you." I called back.

(At the desks)

"Hello, what is your name?" The girl asked. "My name is Ereasa. This is Sharpener, that is Videl, and that is Gohan- Son." The blonde-haired girl stated.

"My name is Jason-Shan." I answered.

"What kind of a name is that? Obviously a nerdy name." Sharpener spat at me.

"Ignore him, he can be an asshole like that sometimes. So tell us about yourself." Ereasa said.

'I don't want to give them any info that they could laugh at me for later. Better keep it on the down low.'

"I am Jason-Shan, I am 21 years old, I come from a mountainous rural area, and I live alone." I finished.

"That must be pretty lonely," Gohan said.

"Sometimes it is, but I live in a rural area, so it doesn't bother me much. Anyway, I have never been to a public school before, so if I don't get something right, please correct me and tell me how to do it." I rambled.

I looked at the girl who had a scowl on her face who was sitting next to that Sharpener kid. She didn't look happy so I wanted to try to help her. But, I said the wrong words.

"Hey, what is wrong with her?" I asked Ereasa.

"That was a mistake. You don't want to get the daughter of Hercule Satan mad at you." Ereasa whispered.

"What? Hercule Satan is your father? Hm.." I mumbled.

"Excuse me Mr Hotshot I have a name and brain of my own. My name is Videl got it?" She said fiestily.

'Now I remember Satan! That big buffoon I knocked out of the tournament 9 years ago. I can still clearly remember that day….'

(Flashback)

"Are you ready to fight the second strongest fighter in the world???" Hercule arrogantly spewed.

"Count on it." I said getting into stance.

Hercule lept at me but with my agility I was able to easily dodge him and with a minimal effort kick I knocked him out cold.

"JASON SAN WINS!!!!"

(End Flashback)

I remember that, and why would the city be named "Satan city anyway?" that chump never did a thing to protect the Earth or even with a championship.

"So, what did Mr. Satan do anyway? Why is he even the slightest bit significant?" I queried, and Gohan the boy whispered to me 'Bad Idea!!!!!'

"You must have been raised in a trailer to no know what the champion of the whole world did! First he won the championships, then he beat Cell! You don't remember?" Sharpener asked.

"Cell? Who is that? Another celebrity like your dad in a tournament or something?" I asked.

This time Videl answered my oblivious question.

"No, he was a villain who could blow stuff up and absorb people and kill anything in its path. Except for my dad!" Videl exclaimed.

' Hmph. I would think I could sense a ki like that. Then again, these weaklings barely have a ki anyway, unless they are suppressing their power. I will find out today in gym I suppose'

"So where is our next class?" I inquired.

"Gym, so get your outfit nerdy." Sharpener laughed.

The bell rung and we went to the gym class and changed into our gym attire.

"O.K, students, today we are doing Martial Arts Exhibition day to get in the spirit of the next tournament coming up this spring. Let me call roll. Mark… Julia…. Ereasea….Sharpener… Gohan…. Wait.. who is this new boy?" The gym teacher asked.

"I am Jason-Shan sir." I said, with that his body started inconspicuously trembling.

"Jason-Shan, I have to initiate you as a student for Gym so come into my office now please. Everyone else get into pairs and spar." The gym teacher instructed.

I went into his office and sat down.

"Jason-Shan…. Or should I say Jason-San!!" The gym teacher said loudly.

"What?? How do you know my real identity?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Do you remember a guy named Carl-San?" He asked, I nodded.

"I am his son." He replied.

I froze.

"WHAT????? HE HAD A SON AND HE NEVER TOLD ME???? OH MY GOD." He yelled, but it was so loud so all of the others could hear so Gohan and company went to eavesdrop on him.

"Jason, please don't show off your real power to these weaklings. Make them proud of their earth strength and pretend to lose all the time, because they obviously cant even scathe you." The teacher said, and yet again I nodded in agreement.

"Now Jason, don't hate me for doing this, but I am assigning an project- a history paper on a world champion. I am doing this because I know most people will pick that goon Mr. Satan. But, if you want I picked one out for you. Do a research paper on Son Goku. He is easy to do it on, and I remember my dad telling me when I was young about how you beat him in the tournament all those years ago. But do me a favor, don't use your name when you are describing a tournament. The last thing my dad would have wanted from you was publicity. Now go out and spar." The teacher instructed as I obliged.

Gohan and crew and to run away from the door and pretend to spar so they wouldn't get in trouble for eavesdropping on a conversation between a student and a teacher.

"Class take a break from your sparring and listen up. I have a project for you to work on. You may work in pairs or solitary. This assignment you have to do is on a famous fighter. To set the mood, I will have it be on a martial arts tournament champion from any year." The teacher informed the class.

"So Gohan want to work with me?" Ereasa squealed excitedly.

"Actually, I work better alone, sorry Ereasa." Gohan said apologetically.

"It is fine, because I can work with this new hottie. How about it Jason?" Ereasea asked curiously.

"Actually I live far away from here so I don't have time to commute with people on projects, it will be better if I finish this one alone." I said apologetically.

"Damn it." Eresea said angrily.

"We can work together babe." Sharpener said happily.

"Thanks!" Eresea squealed happily.

"Phewth, that was close." I said quietly.

When I left the room to go to the bathroom, the teacher quickly announced, "Students, tomorrow as a E.C treat I will be taking all of you to the 435 Mountain area. Some of the strongest fighters in the world train there, so it is a real treat. Perhaps even Mr. Satan has a house there. O.K, class dismissed. Homework due Monday. Goodbye, see you tomorrow when we will meet here first then go in a bus from here to there.

I was unaware of the additional announcements and assumed that it was the weekend, so I could relax. I went back to my house, only to get in big trouble tomorrow. 


	3. Close Calls and Interesting Conversation

Chapter 3- Close Calls and Interesting Conversations

(Jason's POV)

I awoke the day after my first day of school. I spent all night not dreaming, but meditating as I mauled over what had happened yesterday. My report for Physical Fitness was already completed, but I noticed something very unusual and shocking about Son Goku. I looked his love life and childhood, and you know added some inconspicuous details I knew of because of recent tournaments I fought with him. None of the details revealed about me, but some of them will sound empty without a complete filler on all of his tournament competing days. But, I came across something. I was studying his current day life and it stated Goku died 7 years ago after that tournament when I was 14. But I noticed a little detail about his family life. He lived in a rural mountain area sort of like my own, but this region was known as the 439 mountain area which was pretty damn far from my house. Anyway the historical document on him stated he had a wife named Chi-Chi, and two sons. I looked at one of the son's names and it didn't ring a bell. But after I looked at the second name I realized something I had to some detective work. The son's names were- Goten and Gohan. Obviously, it was clear that the Gohan at the school was a nerd and a weakling, but then again I pondered something after I read the document. I thought about my own life at OSH. I noticed that I came in and put on a nerd act as well, and got perfect exam scores like Gohan did. I knew now to be on the look out.

But I didn't care today. It was Saturday and it was my training day, so I flew out of the house and went about 5 miles down to my custom training grounds. I built it so it would push my limits. I had a holographic projector which reanimated foes in the past and I fought them. Also on my training ground was a section of the ground made purely of Kachin. It was the hardest known metal in the universe. The last section was for breaks, snacks, and powering up to incredible powers, because I had 3 pictures. One of the pictures was of Carl- San, One of King Piccolo, and one of Goku from all of those years ago. I started by easily powering up to Super-Sayijin. Then I powered up and pushed a little harder by transforming to SSJ2. I decided not to try to mess with SSJ3 until I didn't have the side-effect of nearly dieing of energy loss and exhaustion. I started fighting holograms, and noticed in fact Cell was in the database. So I activated it, and for a twist I decided to give him full power at the start.

"Ready!" I said as the voice command reanimated Cell from 7 years ago.

(At OSH)

"Class, we are about to journey into a grounds which is very respected because people who have houses there are the strongest people in the world. I am almost 100 positive Mr. Satan has a residency here. Well let's go students!" Mr. Zan instructed.

"Great… another day another migraine. Why did we have to come here on a goddamn Saturday morning???" Sharpener told his group, rather pissed off.

"Relax, it will be fun. We will get to see my dad in action!" Videl replied annoyed, but giddy.

"Well, I like the fact that it is E.C." Gohan replied rather nerdily.

"Are you serious? You are about as much of a nerd as that 21 year old loser who arrived at school yesterday!" Sharpener spat at Gohan.

"Hey, he is not a loser! He is a lot hotter then you asshole! He is nerdy, but at least he is shy and compassionate!" Erasa replied defensively.

"Speaking of him, where is Jason-Shan?" Videl asked the group rather baffled.

"I don't know, if he is as much of a nerd as me, he would have showed up for E.C, especially since he missed an entire month of school and has a hell of a lot of make-up to do." Gohan pointed out.

"Oh well, when a geek doesn't show, it is a good thing." Sharpener replied in a stuck-up tone.

"You are so immature and an asshole!" Videl and Erasa both said in fury. Gohan's eyes widened, Sharpener said nothing for a good while.

"O.K class, I have done research on some of these residencies here and will teach you a little bit about each one we pass. Come on let's go!" Mr. Zan said excitedly.

Most students moaned, but Videl giddily agreed and walked at a perky pace.

(At Jason-San's house) (Jason's POV for now)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as I fired an intense kamehameha that destroyed the Cell reanimation.

The truth was, Cell was a very formidable opponent, he was the first opponent in a while I had to actually try to kill because he was so skilled. I thought about the whole Cell remark made in class yesterday. There is no way in hell Hercule Satan, that moronic buffoon, could ever even come in a 25 feet radius of an opponent of this caliber. I knew something was fishy, but I decided to go back to training and fight the last updated version of one of the strongest villains in the solar system. Again, it was Freiza, who had barely survived the explosion of Namek and somehow made it back to Earth to be killed by some guy named Trunks-Kun. The version I was fighting was his latest trained stance in Hell. I sensed his power and powered down a lot, in fact I transformed from SSJ2 back to SSJ (super-sayajin 1). As I toyed with him I began to ponder again, because I didn't have to pay any bit of attention to Frieza because he was inferior in strength. I wasn't paying attention to the outside world, but that didn't bother me. It was Saturday, which means no planes or cars pass anywhere near here. So, I continued my training.

(With the group of OSH kids)

"Here you can see the house of Mr. Satan. This illustrious house was built after Hercule defeated Cell 7 years ago. Since then, people have named him 'A miracle on Earth, truly the champion, no matter if he wins or loses.'. Mr. Satan trains here daily from about 11 A.M – 4 P.M. Now, I will let you go off into groups of 3-4. You may go off to wherever you please, but there are two rules. 1- Don't ever leave your buddy or buddies. And 2- Don't disturb any fighter who doesn't want attention. O.K, run along now!" Mr.Zan said cheerfully as he left to go see fighters' training grounds. Obviously, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and reluctantly Gohan were all in the same group. They went off and Sharpener told the three seniors that he brought his four-seat car with him. They all thanked him as they piled in, and went cruising along.

"Aren't you glad I brought 'Tough Rider' with me? Now we can go to fighter's training grounds without the teacher's permission!" Sharpener exclaimed.

"Isn't it immoral to disobey the teacher?" Gohan asked sheepishly.

"You are such a goody-goody. Be a bad boy for once and do it!" Videl shouted.

"All right." Gohan reluctantly obliged.

Sharpener was going in the direction of Mr. Satan's lodge/training ground, but Gohan intervened and protested.

"Hey Sharpener, we have all seen Mr. Satan before, let's go some place new, maybe we could pick a fight and show your strength! Wouldn't that be cool?" Gohan asked, everyone's mouths fell right open.

"Yeah! Good idea Brains! You are good for something after all! Come on, let's go!" Sharpener smugly said, as Videl and Erasa rolled their eyes at him.

They drove a good 50 miles (A:N- You see, they are riding in hovercars, which go unbelievably fast. So, it took them 15 minutes.)

They stopped and saw a big training grounds ahead. Swiftly, all of the teenagers got out of the car, as Sharpener put it back in its capsule. Quietly, they tiptoed over to the bushes where they could see a good view of the grounds. They all thought it looked rather high tech. They watched the grounds for 10 minutes before someone said something, which was Videl, outraged.

"Hey, let's go down and get a better look! I want to see this guy and observe his lifestyle so quit being cowards and let's move in!" Videl yelled.

"Videl does have a point guys. Let's go!" Gohan said encouraged, again, everyone's mouths stood ajar. They ventured into the training grounds to see the section of it which Jason-San powered up at and took his breaks. Gohan and Sharpener, even Videl observed the pictures, and all were absorbed and mystified about what they saw. They looked at what appeared to be 3 pictures. The first one was the documented champion photo of Carl-San's number 1 under the sun tournament. The second was one of a green guy which all of the teens except Gohan stared at. Gohan was lost in his thoughts.

(Gohan's POV)

'WHAT??? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WHO OUT HERE ACTUALLY KNOWS PICCOLO??? NO Z-FIGHTERS I KNOW LIVE OUT HERE!!!! This could be an enemy undercover. I better stick around a bit longer. I don't know who this guy is, but either this is really good … rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyy bad.'

"Hey look at this picture. This is the picture of the guy I did for my project for Physical Fitness. His name is Son Goku." Videl said quite mystified.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE KNOWS MY FATHER???? HE MUST BE AN ENEMY!!!! I AM DEFENETLY STICKING AROUND TO KILL THIS GUY! I WILL BE WATCHING FROM BEHIND THE BUSHES.'

Suddenly a voice was heard and the 4 teenagers knew it was the guy who owned the training grounds, because the voice was traveling in their direction. They all ducted in the bushes. Videl and Gohan watched, while Erasa and Sharpener were doing their projects, un-attentive.

(Normal POV)

"Well, I think that was a good training day. I am going to power up and then call it a day." Jason said.

"What do you think he means by power up Gohan?" Videl quietly inquired.

"I don't know…. Maybe it is a technique of his." Gohan said as he began to sweat.  
Jason began to power up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jason yelled as he powered up.

"THE WHOLE DAMN GROUND IS SHAKING! MAYBE WE SHOULD PULL BACK!" Gohan yelled.

"NO WAY! THIS IS WAY BEYOND COOL! I WONDER WHAT HE IS DOING!" Videl yelled over the wind.

Jason's hair turned blonde and he became a SSJ2, with much power to spare. Lightning was surrounding him. Videl and Gohan were both speechless.

"Well, I guess that does it. I am going back home now." Jason said, powering down to super-sayajin, still glowing though.

"Did you see that? What happened? That guy started glowing like one of those tricks pulled off in the cell games! Cool! But I don't get it. Why would he use a trick out in this area? There is no one to fool that he knows of!" Videl queried flabbergasted.

'WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT? HE IS AAAAAAAA…. SUPER-SAYAJIN!!! BUT HOW? DAD, ME, GOTEN, TRUNKS, VEGETA AND MAYBE BROLY ARE THE ONLY SAYAJINS!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I will have to talk with him at school on Monday.' Gohan thought.

"Videl, you know what we just saw, should be our little secret. I mean, why share it? It is an overused trick that is stupid and used by cheap magicians who are not fighters. So let's just keep this little meeting between us ok?" Gohan told Videl quietly.

"O.K, but I will tell Sharpener and Erasa. They should know because when we have our party tonight, we can talk about it and stay up all night investigating mysterious fighters who reside in that area. Won't that be fun Gohan? I guess I just invited you, but that is fine, I wanted you to go anyway. Well, lets get back to Sharpener before he gets suspicious and leaves without us. But, don't tell them about what we saw, we will tell them tonight at the sleepover ok?" Videl rambled.

"Ok Videl." Gohan happily obliged.

(At Jason's house)

'Hm….. I wonder what I sensed during my training. Not towards the beginning of the training, but towards the end when I was powering up, I could sense 2 kis of equal strength. But, I thought nothing of it because I thought they could have been two animals, because no one comes out this far into the mountain 435 area without good knowledge of who lives here. I will ask Gohan and Videl at tonight's party. Maybe I will get to kiss Videl.' Jason left off with that thought.

Next Chapter involves spin the bottle, making out, angst, happiness, and major secret confessions. Don't miss out on it! I will continue my story shortly. Untill then… Have a happy Spring Break and don't drink and drive!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The BIG Party

Gohan and Videl could not believe what they had just seen only half an hour ago. They were going to save it until the party tonight, but until then they had to get back to Mr.Zan before he lost a screw. On the way back, Gohan and Videl decided to go for a little run, instead of taking the car. Confused, Sharpener took off. The two seniors engaged in a conversation which Gohan hoped wouldn't give anything away.

"Hey, Gohan, I noticed something out there when that guy shook the ground. The guy looked almost EXACTLY like the Golden Fighter from a month ago. Do you think they could be related?" Videl curiously inquired.

Gohan began to sweat inconspicuously. He didn't want to reveal anything that might hurt him or Jason's privacy.

"Maybe, but let's forget about it. Remember, it is just a trick as Mr.Satan declared at the Cell Games before he defeated Cell. By the way, why didn't you do your physical report on your dad Videl?" Gohan questioned.

"Well, I knew everyone was going to pick my dad, so I wanted to be different this time. Remember when we were eavesdropping on Jason and Mr.Zan? I picked that guy, Goku-Son. He actually was a very strong person who fought in numerous tournaments over the years and once he was number 1 under the sun, but obviously when my dad wasn't competing. I learned he married somebody named Chi-Chi, but I couldn't find out much more about him other than that." Videl explained.

'Phewth, at least she didn't say 'He had two sons, one of their names was Gohan'.'

"Cool, so anyway, I have never been to a party before, so what exactly do we do there anyway?" Gohan asked innocently.

"You really are a nerd aren't you? Well, at parties, we usually stay up all night hyped on caffeine to keep us awake. We exploit many secrets of people from our school, we watch movies, and play Spin the Bottle, and Truth or Dare." Videl finished.

"What do we do in those last two games?" Gohan yet again innocently inquired.

"You will find out." Videl left off with that, but Gohan wanted to know more.

"Grr." Gohan mumbled.

'I can't believe Gohan could be so secretive. I did that report and found out that he is the son of Goku-Son. How could I have been so blind? Although in the documentary it stated Goku disappeared after the Cell Games. It stated he participated in the Cell Games. I didn't pay any attention to that, because obviously he didn't get very far because my dad defeated Cell. Oh well, I will find more out about Gohan tonight. But I wonder something…. What can I find out about that new kid? He obviously is mysterious and maybe even secretive. I will invite him to my party tonight and see what I can find out about him.' Videl thought endlessly, until Gohan said something and broke her train of thought.

"We are here Videl. Looks like we beat Erasa and Sharpener. I wonder what they are doing. Probably their projects." Gohan innocently declared.

"No, they are probably making out." Videl blurted, laughing so hard it annoyed Gohan a little bit.

"Anyway we are here, let's find Mr.Zan, maybe if we look all innocent and beg, we won't get into trouble." Gohan grinned.

"Good idea." Videl agreed.

The two black haired high-scholars soon found Mr.Zan and a group of enraged kids.

"Care to explain why you were 4 hours late you two?" Mr. Zan angrily asked.

"Uh….." The two teens stuttered.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You made everyone else wait for 4 hours. We were going to see Mr. Satan and interview him, but it is now 4:15, and he is now long gone by now!" Mr.Zan furiously declared.

The kids looked at Videl and Gohan, not so furious at Videl, but were furious at Gohan.

"You idiot nerd! You cost us the opportunity of a lifetime! You suck! What do you have to say for yourself?" The kids furiously spat at Gohan.

"Um……" Gohan stuttered, but then Videl intervened.

"It was my fault Mr.Zan. I told Gohan to stay where we were. I am sorry, I take full responsibility." Videl said in defeat. Gohan was speechless. As if one cue, Sharpener and Erasa came back, Erasa with smudged lipstick on her lips and her clothes looked out of order.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Mr. Zan, even more furious now, yelled.

"We were finishing our projects for your class Mr.Zan. We are terribly sorry we missed your pointless little get together." Sharpener rambled, but he chose the wrong words.

"POINTLESS???? WE WERE GOING TO INTERVIEW MR.SATAN AND SEE WHAT HIS TRAINING LIFE WAS LIKE! MAYBE EVEN GET A FEW AUTOGRAPHS BUT NO!!! YOU 4 TEENS JUST HAVE TO RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION FOR 2 WEEKS!" Mr. Zan said with smoke coming out of his ears.

"Come on class, back to the bus, I am sorry we didn't get a chance to do our interview with the great Mr. Satan." Mr.Zan said apologetically, but then scowled the 4 troublesome teens. Various 'aww man!' and 'It is all your fault!' remarks were made throughout the whole bus ride home. Gohan and Videl were sitting next to each other on the bus, and Gohan was the first to speak of the two.

"Why did you take the fall for me Videl? It was Sharpie's fault and mine, not yours. Why did you do it?" Gohan asked curiously.

"You are new here and shouldn't get a bad impression and a bad record for one screw-up. I am a semi-celebrity. So, I can take some heat for actions, without being yelled at or hated." Videl explained.

"Thanks." Gohan said hugging her on the way back to school.

"Hey, anyone seen Mr. Pissed Off?" Sharpener asked everyone.

"Huh? I thought I saw him on the bus a few moments ago. Where could he have gone? We on a moving bus going some 250 mph, so where is there to go?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe he will forget about our detentions." Sharpener said with false hope.

"Don't count on it. He sounded really pissed off when we left for the bus. He had good reason too. They were going to interview Mr. Satan, so of course, anyone would get enraged if they missed the opportunity to interact with someone of that caliber of strength in person. Now not only do we have detentions, but hatred of our peers for a good long while." Erasa rambled.

(Meanwhile with Mr. San)

'I have got to find Jason-San! He may have just put his identity and his strength in grave danger. Ah, where the hell is he?' Mr.Zan thought to himself, enshrouded in his own thoughts.

Finally, Mr. Zan found Jason, powered up to SSJ2, maybe going beyond to SSJ3. Before he powered up any further, Mr. San intervened.

"Jason!" Mr. Zan screamed.

"Hey what's up? Sorry about the E.C thing, I just didn't want to leave my training. You know, I already finished my project, so don't hound me please." Jason explained.

"Jason, you are in grave danger. I think two kids in our class have found out about you." Mr. Zan exclaimed, as Jason gasped.

"What? You are joking aren't you? Hah, funny. Good one. WHY ARENT YOU LAUGHING???" Jason screamed.

"Because I am not joking. I think two kids in your P.E class have found out about another 'Gold fighter' or as we call it, Super-Sayajin. Anyway, keep on the down low, remember my dad would not have wanted your secret exposed." Mr. Zan finished. Jason hastily agreed.

"So anyway, Matt. What do you think of my powered up stance? Pretty good huh?" Jason bragged.

"Good! You have ascended past a Super-Sayajin. My dad would have been so proud to be your master." Matt San declared happily.

"Well, save it, because I have another trick up my sleeve. Watch this." Jason said, then all movement of his stopped. Jason set up a correct stance, and locked his mind in a meditative state which seemed unbreakable. Then, in rage and power, he broke the stance.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jason screamed powering up from SSJ2 into something else it would seem.

The whole Earth started to shake. Jason's aurora of lightning increased, as did his muscle mass, and his pupils disappeared.

(At the school)

"Oh MY GOD! THE WHOLE EARTH IS SHAKING! EARTHQUAKE! TAKE COVER!" Various students yelled in panic.

Gohan knew it was Jason-San. But he was flabbergasted. How the hell could he generate so much energy? The whole concept began to mystify him, so he went back to his thoughts about the party taking place later tonight.

(At the training grounds)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jason screamed as his power increased, and his hair started to grow in length. Matt San was starting to quiver in fear.

"The whole damn planet is going to cave! Stop it now Jason!" Matt yelled.

For a brief second Jason's pupils reappeared and turned pure gold. Inside of his mind, Jason was thinking of Carl-San and King Piccolo. Finally, his power burst out of him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jason finally stopped. Matt was blown 50 meters away from his starting spectators point. Matt opened his eyes and flew back to his starting point. He looked at Jason and was speechless.

"AHHHH!" Matt yelled. "What the hell happened to you Jason?" Matt yet again was very baffled.

Various auroras of lightning surrounded the glowing Sayajin and Matt noticed he had grown taller and his muscle mass had grown exponentially. Jason then spoke.

"This is an ascended Sayajin ascended past an ascended Sayajin. Or a SSJ3." Jason said in a new, deeper voice.

Matt noticed that his energy output nearly quadrupled. He couldn't believe this. His dad told him stories about him but he would never believe he could be THIS strong!

After 15 minutes of being speechless, Jason fell to the ground fading back to normal form.

"Jason! Are you ok?" Matt asked in fear.

"Yeah… just out of energy. Do you have any senzu beans Matt?" Jason weakly asked.

"No, Korrin said he would get some to me later today. Come on, lets go back to school." Matt said, as he flew with Jason in his arms.

Mr.Zan inconspicuously landed on school campus only to find out that the kids were right downstairs.

"Shit, let's be quiet from now on, we don't want to be discovered now do we?" Mr.Zan asked Jason quietly, but he was too weak to respond.

(15 minutes later)

Jason and Matt San were laying in the resting beds in the Physical education room. They engaged in a conversation that the two were very interested in.

"So it wasn't Mr.Satan who beat Cell?" Jason weakly inquired, still out of breath.

"Well, no. I just pretend to like him, because all of these stupid weak earthlings believe it." Matt replied.

"So, who really did defeat Cell?" Jason yet again, weakly inquired.

"You promise not to tell anybody?" Matt said quietly.

"What, is it you, Matt?" Jason teased.

"No. One of the kids at this very school defeated Cell 7 years ago." Matt said, but then at that instant, he knew it was Gohan. He couldn't believe he could defeat someone of Cell's fighting caliber. He must have been strong. I better watch out for him. Jason silently thought to himself about the matter.

"So anyway, why was my dad so attached to you?" Matt inquired curiously.

"Well, I was his student starting 14 years ago. I was a strong, gifted Demi-Sayajin and he saw that. So after 7 years of straight training, he let me compete in a tournament. I beat everyone. He realized that I had a gift that no one else possessed. The gift to lock into your deepest power and pool dark energy and good energy into one controlled energy. So at age 14, I turned Super-Sayajin. At age 18, I ascended past a SSJ and made it to SSJ2. A few weeks ago I pooled into my power enough to transform me into an ascended Sayajin ascended past an ascended Sayajin. I called it an SSJ3 so I didn't get confused. Anyway, I decided to go to public schools to see what I could gain from education, because I didn't want to compete in tournaments anymore after I saw your dad die at the hands of a green demon from hell in a tournament 4.5 years ago today. So, I needed to get an education so I could get money to support my rural life in the mountains, because the two tournaments I won won't keep me alive forever, since all Sayajins seems to have this endless pit of a stomach, so I had to keep using my money for food. I also had to pay off for my training grounds to the intergalactic trade center. So, to this day I still think of people like that green demon, your dad, and amazing fighters like Goku-Son. I still can't believe there was such a thing as the Cell games, like a Tenchaichi Budokai. Also, I am surprised someone like Goku-Son, and Gohan-son could fight with such a monster like Cell. I fought him and defeated him rather easily, but he actually took minimal effort to destroy. I had to actually pay attention. He was strong, and had a lot of resourceful tactics and techniques that caught me off guard. One was a technique called the Instant Transmission. He was able to move instantly from one place to another without much effort or energy. All he had to do was focus about the place he wanted to transport to. That really caught me off guard when he used a combination of Kamehameha and Instant Transmission to hit me when I didn't expect it. So, it is hard to believe an earthling like Gohan could produce the fighting strength to kill such a beast." Jason basically just explained his life story.

"I have an explanation that actually seems to make sense. I think Gohan-Son is half Sayajin, because I found out in my research last night Goku-Son was full-born Sayajin. So, it would seem logical to make that assumption, because he has similar eating habits to yours, similar test scores, similar speed and similar transportation methods. He flies to his home like you do. Be careful when you are around him, kid. When you go to that party tonight, be careful what you say and see. I am pretty sure he has discovered you are a Sayajin just as you have discovered he was a Sayajin. Either of you don't want your secrets revealed, so just be careful tonight ok?" Matt explained.

"Wait a second, how do you know about this party at Videl's house tonight?" Jason suspiciously asked.

Matt grinned. "Just like my father, I can read minds. So I know everything you think and when you think about it and why you think about it."

"HAH! Old Carl was always full of surprises. Oh well, just don't tune in when I start thinking about my personal stuff ok? You can't know everything about my life you hear?" Jason said playfully.

"Heheheh, well I already know you have a little crush on this Videl Satan girl. Better be careful, the guys are swarming all over her. Mostly for her dad. But a few are going for who she is, so you have a lot of competition." Matt grinned wildly.

"IT IS NOT LIKE THAT! It is just a little boy kind of thing." Jason blushed.

Matt grinned yet again. "Heh, there are some things I don't need mind reading abilities to see through kid. I am 6 years older then you. I have been there, and done that. Anyway just be careful tonight got it?" Matt nudged Jason in the ribs.

"Fine." Jason said, still kind of out of breath, but he tried to walk around without exhausting himself and he fell right back onto the floor.

"HAH! Just stay here a little while longer, Korrin is going to have the beans ready in 10 minutes. I will retrieve them, you stay here and rest." Matt declared, as he went out of the back exit and flew off.

Jason couldn't sense his, or anyone else's ki so he went to sleep. He needed to rest if he was going to stay up all night at Videl's house tonight, especially since he was already worn out from transforming to SSJ3 earlier today. Just then, Videl and company peered into the Gym hall to look for Mr.Zan to start their detentions, but they spotted Jason, sleeping like a baby.

"Aww, look at him, peacefully sleeping and dreaming, completely unaware of all the cool things that happened today." Erasa quietly squealed.

"Damn, he looks tired." Videl pointed out.

'Well duh! After using that much energy he must be tired. I am still wondering how he could harness that much energy out of thin air. After school on Monday I will ask Piccolo what he thinks' Gohan thought to himself.  
"Let's wake him up, no use letting a nerd peacefully sleep." Sharpener evilly grinned.

"What is your problem Sharpie? Let the guy sleep. But something I can't figure out is why is he sleeping in the Gym Hall?" Videl asked the group.

"Not sure. Only can assume, and assuming is wrong. Besides we are already in a lot of trouble so let's not wake him up." Gohan skittishly points out.

"You are no fun. I will do it myself then, you guys are a bunch of wimps!" Sharpener yelled as he progressed his way to Jason as he slept.

"Wakie, Wakie!" Sharpener yelled as he punched Jason in the face. Jason didn't flinch, and Sharpener gained a throbbing hand (anime style!) and began to punch all of his other exposed areas, and Sharpener basically nearly broke his hands on Jason's face and his stomach.

"What the hell? My lovely hands! Damn it!" Sharpener cried as he sucked his hands. The other three kids just laughed their asses off.

"Well, serves you right! Let him sleep in peace Sharpie." Erasa said, still giggling.

" What choice do we have? Sharpie is the strongest guy here and punches the hardest, so we probably couldn't wake him up even if we tried. Come on, let's go to Videl's house and start this party!" Gohan said giddily, still with a little sweat on his head, nervous that they might think about this whole 'Jason concept' too much. They all obliged and Videl left an invitation in Jason's sleeping arms.

"Why invite this loser?" Sharpener asked, and Videl didn't get mad, but she spat back at him.

"My house, my party, my rules. Respect that, or I will un-invite you." Videl spat back angrily.

That shut Sharpener up. They all left for Videl's house and prepared for the upcoming night.

Meanwhile Jason slept for about another 2 hours, to realize it was 6:50 P.M and Matt was already gone, and left the senzu bean in his arms. He ate it, and then rushed to Videl's house, because on the invitation it said it started at 6:30 P.M. He didn't like being late tpo parties so he hastily flew over to the Satan residence.

(At the party)

"Time to play Truth or Dare wimps. I go first since I am hosting the party. Everyone knows the rules right?" Videl asked the three other teens, and they all nodded their heads, except Gohan nodded rather skeptically.

"Yes! Loser boy didn't show. Looks like this party won't be a geek fest after all." Sharpener said, but he picked the wrong words in front of Videl who was hosting the party.

"Oh, so now you think we are geeks do you? Well, you are more of a geek then I am, because I can kick your ass at any physical challenge you want me to do. So I am going to pick you for the first victim of Truth of Dare."

"Fine, dare me wimps." Sharpener said, just as cool and cocky as ever.

"O.K, I dare you to have a friendly spar with me. Winner gets to choose next activity." Videl confidently declared.

"Hell yes! Deal. Get ready Videl, because you are about to see me in action." Sharpener said as he took off his shirt and Videl got into her training clothes. 'This should be interesting' Gohan thought to himself.

They both got onto the mats and readied themselves for battle.

"When I count to 3, both of you will start fighting. Let me explain the rules. You must shake hands before the match begins as stated in tradition. Shake hands!" Gohan read out of the guidelines to ' Traditional Sparring'.

They both shook hands, and kept a rather firm grip until Videl broke the grip.

"Now, in this spar, there will be no use of anything outlawed in this book. These techniques are as followed.- No ear biting, no private hitting, no low blows, no use of any illegal outside weaponry, no use of anything except your hands and feet. The way the winner will be determined is with a 30 minutes time limit. If someone within the time period calls surrender, is pinned down for 10 seconds, is hit out of the ring, or uses any illegal technique outlawed by these guidelines, then you will lose. If no one surrenders or does anything that is outlawed, no one is hit out of the ring, or you can't be pinned down for 10 seconds or more, two standard judges, which in this case are Erasa and I will seek out the winner based on the 30 minutes of activity. Let's have a good, clean fight." Gohan read off of the script, and Videl and Sharpener looked at each other, intensely studying each other for weaknesses before the battle started.

"Fighters….FIGHT!" Gohan said as he blew the horn which initiated the match.

Sharpener started the match with an attempted roundhouse, but Videl swiftly blocked it and took his hand and twisted it back. Videl thought she had just wont the fight right then, but then Sharpener caught Videl off guard and hit her in the face, bloodying up her nose a little bit. In rage, she charged him and they proceeded to hit each other and blocked each other's punches, and locked in a web of fighting and blocking for a good 15 minutes. After a while, Videl decided she was going to try to kick Sharpener in the face where he was very vulnerable after all of this fighting. So she decided she was going to leap at him when his guard was off and, unfortunately, Sharpener retaliated with a kick to her face as well, and they both knocked each other to the ground. They were both down, so Gohan had to start counting.

"One….Two……Three….Four…..Five….Six…Seven…." Gohan slowly called out. As he called out to 8, Videl and Sharpener hastily tried to regain their stance on their feet.

"Nine….." Gohan said nervously.

Sharpener was very close to getting up, but he fell down after 9. Videl got up at just the right moment.

"TEN!" Gohan called as Videl got up. "VIDEL IS THE VICTOR!!!!" Gohan yells, as he goes to shake Videl's hand and give her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek, which made them both blush profusely.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Sharpener yelled to no one in particular.

"I won Sharpie. Next activity is… Spin the Bottle!" Videl exclaimed.

" I LOST BY ONE GODDAMN SECOND! WHAT THE HELL!" Sharpener yelled to himself.

(Meanwhile with Jason)

"Why did Videl's house have to be so far away? And I can't really fly that fast because I am still slowly regaining my energy from SSJ3. I decided to save the sensu bean for later, just in case something goes wrong at the party." Jason said to himself, as he reached the Satan Manor. Little did he know he was going to get a little shock when he entered the door momentarily.

The next chapter will be more eventful, and more romance will be in it, this chapter only showed a little OcxV and GV. But next chappie, Vegeta intervenes! This will be interesting don't you think? Lol. Oh well. I will write more when I get the chance. Have a lovely spring break, don't do drugs, don't drink and drive. Also remember I do not own DBZ, or any of its characters, although I do own Jason, Carl-San, Matt-San, and the right to reviews at any time .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- BUSTED!

The party at Videl Satan's house was going underway fine. No secrets were yet revealed, except for the fact Sharpener got beat by Videl which was pretty damn funny. At the party, the next event was discovering the secrets to the golden fighters from the ages of Cell. They were restlessly typing away at the computer, checking random search engines, when an article popped up about it in the "Satan Inquiry". They didn't think they would find much information there because all the information in this article would be terribly biased towards Mr. Satan and they would find close to no information revealing their secret. Gohan was starting to sweat and decided he had to try to stall them for time, because he didn't want the party to reveal his secret of the Golden Fighter. He decided he had to go into stall mode.

"Guys, why are we looking up this trash? We must have some other cool thing to do besides this. Why do we want to find out this old secret anyway? We should be finding out information about Mr. Satan so we could improve our own fighting caliber. Come on guys, I am sure that a nerd like me wouldn't want to quit something on the computer unless he was REALLY bored." Gohan trailed off with that said.

"He may be right guys. Why are we doing this?" Erasa questioned.

"We need to find out who this Golden Fighter is. I am also looking for ways to reveal the Great Sayiaman's identity. Come on, this is way cooler then researching my dad, because we already know a lot about him. Besides, don't you guys want to know who the Golden Fighter really is and how he gets his powers?" Videl said rather curiously.

"Yeah, but I mean what are the odds of finding the Gold Fighter AND the Great Sayiaman's identity and find out their secret powers?" Sharpener asked the gang.

Apparently, it was actually kind of ironic because the Golden Fighter and the Great Sayiaman were sitting right in front of them. Gohan chuckled a little to himself at this thought.

"Hey, I found something!" Erasa yelled, coming from her personal laptop.

"Well, what is it girl?" Videl asked with great curiosity

"Check this out. Apparently, I stumbled upon a website that is the Tenchaichi Budokai's main website. I found a column that says "All the #1s under the sun" and clicked on it. I scrolled down names, the first two were Mr. Satan. The names were going descending chronological order. So Mr. Satan won the last 2, and I took a look at the next name, it was King Piccolo. The one before was Son Goku. I took a look at the name after and decided to click on this, since it aroused my curiosity. The name was Jason-San. I was quite mystified, but then again, San comes from a line of dojo fighters after a guy named Carl-San, who apparently was a champion before Jason- San. But do you know what I am the most mystified about? Jason-San was 14 at the time he won, and it says that contemporary information about this fighter is unavailable because Jason-San disappeared 4 years ago. It says now he would be 21, and his location as of now are unavailable. But it seems that we have a queer match-up. He looks a lot like that new kid at school we met last week. But, I thought, hell no that can't be him! He is a nerd, and obviously lives around here if he goes to school with us. But then again, the name San died right after Jason-San disappeared, and now his dojo is extinct. It says here that Jason-San was 14 when he one his first tournament and beat these people to get to the finals with Carl-San, who was the master of the San family. He had to face a guy named Tao-paipai, Mr. Satan, and Goku-Son. Apparently, it says he clobbered them all with his strength and battle tactics." Erasa said while everyone else had their mouths wide ajar, their heads swarming with thoughts.

"Hey, Gohan, I am curious about something. I am wondering if you know anything about this I learned. In my report, I found out Goku-Son had a son named Gohan. Is Gohan a common name or are you Goku and Chi-Chi's 18 year old son who lives in Mount Paos?" Videl said smugly, now Gohan started to tremble.

"What are you t..tt..talking about Videl?" Gohan said quivering.

"You mean you are a number 1 under the sun's son? That is sooooo cool Gohan! I can't believe it! Just curious though, why doesn't your dad compete in the tournament held next Friday?" Erasa asked.

"He is dead Erasa." Videl interjected before Gohan had a chance to say anything.

"I am sorry Gohan, so that is why you eat so much! To relieve stress from your dad's death! Now everything makes sense!" Erasa squealed.

(With Jason)

"I am finally here. That was a hell a of a lot longer then I thought it would be. Oh well, hope I am not too late," Jason mumbled to himself.

(Inside the house)

'Jason is here. Should I expose him here just in front on these 3? Or should I wait until the whole school can see? I think I will do it here.' Gohan thought.

"So Videl, did you find anything else about this Jason-San fellow?" Gohan asked rather loudly.

"I did. He was assumed dead this year 4 days ago." Videl pointed out.

'Bull shit! I bet Mr. San put that on the website to keep Jason's identity a secret.' Gohan thought.

Just then, Jason burst through the doors to see a huge beautiful interior house.

"Wow, how many tournaments you got to win to get a house like this eh?" Jason said to himself, but at the wrong time. Hercule just came out of his training room and looked rather pissed off.

"Hey kid, are you lost or something? There is no trespassing on my property now get out before I call the authorities!" Hercule arrogantly yelled.

"I am looking for Videl Satan. She invited me to this party tonight hosted at this address. Can you point me in the direction I can find her or can you just yell at strangers?" I replied rather smugly. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Hercule fumed so loud the others could hear it 10 rooms down.

"YOU DON'T SASS THE GREATEST FIGHTER IN THE WORLD, NOR DO YOU COME INTO HIS HOUSE UNANNOUNCED LOOKING FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Hercule blew up.

"I am just here for a party, relax old man." I said rather relaxed. Hercule was now nearly ready to throw a punch, but then again, he didn't want for him to call the authorities on him now.

"No one calls me old man! Do you want to take this outside punk? You look too old to be dating my daughter any way!" Hercule blatantly spewed.

"First of all I am not too old, I am 21. Second, I don't need to date your daughter, nor do I see much interest in pursuing in the future. Third, I think you might want to choose your words a little more carefully when you are talking to a man of my great fighting caliber. So don't pick on someone stronger then you Satan." I threw at him, now Hercule got his world famous smug on.

"I am the strongest in the world son! How can you be stronger then the strongest?" Hercule yelled.

Now Jason said something that he would regret later.

"Remember 7 years ago big guy? The tournament hosted early that year with Carl- San?" Jason said smugly as Hercule started to sweat.

"What the hell are you talking about boy? You are crazy." Hercule started sweating immensely.

"Well, as I remember you were not and never will be the strongest in the world buddy. Back 7 years ago you know that I kicked your moronic ass in the first round. Do you know who I am old man?" I smugly shot back at him. I started to see him sweat even more.

"I am Jason-San!!!!!" I yelled to him, as Hercule and all of the other kids in the house froze.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"Why say this? Because I know you are a liar and a fake? Because I know people out there are stronger then you? By the way, I am one of them. Also, In P.E I discovered your daughter Videl is stronger then you too! Now unless you want all of that information on the morning news tomorrow, then show me to where Videl is having her party bigshot!" Jason yelled, still unaware of the kids' presences.

Hercule quickly pointed to the room directly 10 doors down and he ran into the shower away from any human presences.

Jason walked down the hall and saw a door with a party balloon tied to it. Apparently, it was for the party tonight, so Jason opened the door.

"Hey guys, what is happening?" Jason asked the 4 teens, all them still speechless.

"What is wrong with you, you look like you have all seen a ghost or something." Jason pointed out.

"Jason? Can we ask you something?" Videl asked quietly.

"Sure Videl," Jason obliged.

"Do you think I am stronger then my dad?" Videl asked quietly.

"Isn't your dad the champion?" Jason asked blissfully unaware of the kid's knowledge.

"Not according to you! Both of us are stronger then my dad! What you said doesn't make any sense! You are a nerd, and I have never seen you fight before! Why did you say all those lies out there?" Videl asked furiously.

"AH! You heard all of that stuff? Damn it. Oh well. Let me tell you all everything you need to know." Jason said as the four mystified teens sat down.

"Great, what lies are you going to feed us now nerd boy?"

"You will find out in time." Jason smiled.

Next Chapter involves fights with enemies, fights with friends, and as usual, secret revelations! Sorry for the short chapter. Have a great spring break, and I really want to know what you think so please review my story. Goodbye and Happy day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Explanations and outrages

"So, you have figured out a few things I would have rather you not figured out, but let me summarize what you guys learned by impolitely eavesdropping," Jason said, but then Videl politely interjected.

"You guys were yelling at the top of your lungs, plus there is an echo throughout the house, since it is so big. Anyway, continue," Videl said quietly.

"Ok, so you guys already know that Hercule is not the strongest in the world, right?" Jason said, but was rudely interrupted by Sharpener.

"HE IS THE STRONGEST!" Sharpener yelled loud enough to be heard in the tri-state area.

"No, he is not Sharpener. You want me to prove it? Bring in the lying son of a baka in her now, I will beat him with minimal effort." Jason said smugly, but then Gohan interjected before he gave out any real secrets.

"Can I have a little chat with you Jason? Outside?" Gohan said, with sweat rolling down his cheeks profusely.

"Sure." Jason said, everyone still mystified at what just happened.

(Outside)

(Normal POV)

"Let me start with this little opening statement…. ARE YOU CRAZY?" Gohan screamed, to which a calm Jason replied "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me you little demi-sayiajinn. Yeah, that is right I know you are a sayajin." Gohan said, but then Jason retaliated.

"You are a sayajin too smart ass!" Jason replied hotly, then there was silence for a while.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were Carl- San's star pupil? That explains a lot. I have to ask another thing, how did you get so much power?" Gohan added curiously.

"I can't explain that until you explain to me how you beat Cell?" Jason asked, knowing he trapped Gohan in a corner.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT????" He screamed, but then Videl came to the door to eavesdrop, at just the wrong moment.

"I know who you are Gohan. Yes, the 18 year old Demi-sayajin from Mount Paos, who made it to the super-sayajin as a boy. You, at age 11 beat Cell in SSJ2 form. You let that moronic buffoon of a baka Hercule steal your thunder. You have a little brother named Goten, 7 years old who is the world's youngest super- sayajin. Your Father died by trying to save the Earth from Cell, but failed. He failed to return to life, as he was afraid he would threaten the Earth again. And if I know my facts correctly, you are the Gold Fighter and the Great Sayiaman, am I correct?" Jason said as-a-matter-of-factly, Gohan just gaped at him with a Bug-Eye expression on his face.

"Ok, all of it is true, but now that we have our facts straight with each other, lets not endanger our privacies and call a temporary truce. Truce?" Gohan said extending his hand.

"Sure, another friend." Jason obliged happily.

"So, let me ask you a question Mr. SSJ3, why do you have a picture of my dad and Piccolo in your training dojo?" Gohan politely asked, but then Jason interjected.

"You are smarter then everyone perceives you to be Gohan to know it was me you guys saw powering up. Well, I have the picture of Goku to remind me of a great fighter he is, and how I was honored to beat him in the tournament all of those years ago." Jason said, but then, yet again, Gohan interjected.

"How did you beat , my father?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well, this was when Super Sayajin was frowned upon right before the Cell games. At the time I didn't know about Cell, but I didn't know about super- sayajins either. Anyway, he was a great fighter, but not great enough, I beat him with a Kamehameha when I was 14 in the semi-finals of the 22nd Tenchaichi Budokai." Jason explained, but Gohan inquired, "Why do you have a picture of Piccolo?" Piccolo. Piccolo. The name rung throughout his head, without thinking, he powered up to SSJ2.

"THAT NAME IS NEVER TO BE SAID WHEN I AM AROUND YOU DO YOU HEAR ME GOHAN HAAAAAAAAA," Jason said enraged. Videl was noticing the ground was shaking and some of her walls began to crumble. She was more shocked now more then ever.

"Why?" Gohan quietly inquired.

Jason realized Gohan just made a mistake so he powered down to relaxed SSJ2.

"Well, that green asshole was the reason I ascended to super sayajin in the first place. I remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

"_I am going to end this now" The green man said._

"_What does he mean by end this now?" Jason said to himself._

"_KAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Carl-San fired, and then the green man fired back with "Special beam cannon!" The beams went at it for 5 minutes until Piccolo caught Carl-San off guard and blew a hole through his stomach._

"_NO MASTER- CARL SAN!!!"_

_End Flashback_

Jason had tears strolling down his cheeks.

"I am sorry Jason. I never knew Piccolo would kill anyone." Gohan said apologetically.

"It is ok, I have moved on, and so has Mr. Zan, who is really Carl- San's son, but he is our Gym teacher, because he loved teaching people martial arts just like his father." Jason explained, then Gohan spoke again.

"Let me ask you something indirect, do you have any girlfriends, Jason?" Gohan asked embarrassed. There was a long silence, until Jason responded.

"No, I have lived by myself for all my life, I don't even really have any real friends right now." Jason said kind of depressed.

"What about the other 3 at the party?" Gohan added, but then Jason replied.

"No, they probably think I am strange because I just said your father wasn't the strongest in the world, like they are used to hearing." Jason replied, but then Gohan changed the subject.

"Well, I have got this great girl Lime coming down here soon, so why don't you try Videl out? Since I know Lime a lot better, I guess I would be ok if you asked Videl out, cause I am not sure of her yet." Gohan said happily.

"Ok, Sure," Jason replied in agreement, as they headed for the door, unaware of who was on the other side.

Gohan opened the door, and felt something on the other side, looked around to see nothing, then headed to the room where the party was. Jason followed after.

They walked into the room to see a surprise guest in their room.

"Lime!" Gohan yelled happily, as he ran up to hug her.

"You know this hottie Lime?" Erasa asked.

"Yes, this is Gohan my good friend." Lime giddily replied.

Videl entered the room at just the right time(Or wrong time more likely) and couldn't believe what she saw. Gohan hugging another girl. She ran out of the room. Lime and Gohan and Jason followed after her.

"What is wrong Videl?" Lime asked sweetly.

"I don't need your concern jerk!" Videl spewed back.

"Why are you so angry Videl? We didn't do anything." Jason replied.

"Stay our of this Jason, or I will get my dad to beat you to a bloody pulp." Videl icily replied back.

"How many times do I have to say I am stronger then your dad???" Jason replied with an annoyed tone.

Ignoring Jason, Videl turned to Lime and slapped her in the face.

"OUCH!" Lime said, as she retaliated with a low blow to the stomach.

"GIRLS STOP. THIS IS MADNESS!" Gohan and Jason both yelled.

Just then, Hercule came out and all hell brakes loose.

Sorry, but I had to have a short chapter, I had writers block. As soon as I get some reviews I will continue. If I do, next chapter has Hercule fights, Gohan and Jason spars, and more catfights! Also, Chi-Chi and Bulma intervene! Have a great end of the school year folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Catfights, Jealousy, and much wanted sparring

"How dare you hit me bitch!" Videl retaliated but didn't notice her father standing right there.

"YOUNG LADY DON'T EVER USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN!" Hercule yelled to a very annoyed Videl and a bloody Lime.

"You again? Why don't you just let these two girls talk it out champ, or should I say chump." Jason said to Hercule just as Erasa and Sharpener walked up to them.

"HOW DARE YOU! WALK AWAY NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU DOWN IN FRONT OF WITNESSES!" Hercule blew up.

"Cool it old man. You want a fight? Bring it!" Jason said coolly.

Hercule threw a punch but Jason swiftly avoided it and low-blowed him in the stomach with minimal effort to send him flying unconscious into a brick wall.

Everyone, even Gohan stood speechless then Videl talked first after 10 minutes of silence.

"What did you do Jason?" Videl asked shocked.

"Your father was calling me out, so I answered. I told you I was stronger." Jason replied coolly. Sharpener charged after him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sharpener yelled as he ran into Jason but he dodged it making Sharpener hit a brick wall.

"That was funny." Gohan and Jason said in unison, but then Lime slapped Gohan for laughing at others misfortunes.

"Why don't we move on to another activity, shall we?" Jason said with fake glee.

Everyone agreed and moved on to watching old movies.

Gohan put his arm around Lime's shoulder, and she smiled. Erasa was watching with stars in her eyes, Sharpener was still unconscious, Videl was watching in jealousy, and Jason was dozing off.

'How could Gohan like that slut? I am much prettier and stronger, to say the least.. AHHH what am I doing? Videl Satan you are not jealous. Yes you are. No your are not. Yes you are. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP I AM NOT JEALOUS' Videl thought endlessly.

"Videl, what's wrong? You aren't watching the movie with us." Gohan said innocently.

Jason was about to say something, then stopped himself. He knew that if he said something to annoy Videl he could get thrown out of the party. He didn't like to watch Videl seethe in anger for Gohan. Before Jason got anymore thoughts, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it, seeing as how I am the only one unoccupied," Jason replied, referring to the little jealousy quarrel that has been going on in between Videl and Lime.

Jason flew to the door to find a short black hair man with bulging muscles with a CAPSULE CORP shirt on. Jason decided to interrogate him and have fun with the stranger.

"Great… another one of Hercule's accomplices. Are you here to see him because he is indisposed of at the moment." Jason curtly said, to which a pissed off stranger replied.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK ME, VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL…" Vegeta yelled furiously, until Jason interrupted with an even more curt response.

"Well if you are the prince of Hercule's throne, it has just been usurped. So go away before this has to get ugly." Jason teased, to which Vegeta wasn't actually all that angry. 'Hercule has been beat? Someone finally took up the courage to beat him, let alone this loser without a sensible power level? This is too good to be true! He isn't even the strongest one on this puny planet. I guess I better go in now,' Vegeta thought to himself, but now he was going to reply to the boy.

"Brat, is this where I can find Gohan-Son?" Vegeta spewed, but Jason replied very alert.

"Why does that concern you? Gohan-Son is at this party, but only parents can pick him up, so unless your name is Goku, you can't enter. Sorry, errr… Vegetable." Jason smirked, then Vegeta was about to blow a gasket.

"BOY NO ONE CALLS ME THAT NAME AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!" Vegeta screamed as he gathered energy in his hands for a Big Bang attack.

Jason was shocked at the least. He knew this guy had a lot of guts for coming to the party uninvited asking for Gohan, but he can generate concentrated chi energy beams. He must be a sayajin, or a very powerful earthling. But, then again, he said he was coming for Gohan-Son, so he is a sayajin, because Gohan's friends I assume are all sayajins.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled, firing the chi at Jason to clear him out of the way. Jason had to think quickly and deflected it to the mountains, destroying one of them.

(Meanwhile with Videl and Company)

"Jason has been gone an awfully long while. Where do you think he is?" Erasa asked with concern as Sharpener started to regain consciousness.

Gohan all of a sudden broke contact with Lime and got up off the floor. He sensed something was wrong , and he felt two familiar ki signatures.

(Back with Vegeta and Jason)

"DAMN IT! ANOTHER BATTLE!!! BRING IT ON!" Jason said powering up to super-sayajin.

'He is a sayajin??? Impossible, I know of all of the sayajins left. Unless… OH MY GOD! I CAN'T LET THIS BOY LEARN ABOUT HIS PAST AND FAMILY! Looks likes it is time to start trying.' "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta said as he powered up to super-sayajin.

"So you are a sayajin too? I don't want to have to hurt you, so power down and you wont get hurt." Jason replied coolly.

"Full of yourself aren't you boy?" Vegeta said throwing a punch to Jason, but he easily blocked it and retaliated with a incapacitating hit to the stomach. Vegeta fell for several minutes.

"Serves you right." Jason said powering down to normal.

Suddenly, Jason felt two more kis approach him. 'More enemies? Oh well, here we go!'

Jason powered up back to super-sayajin. Although he felt two kis, they were not to fight, instead she found two middle-aged woman make their way towards the doors of the manor.

"Boy, it is not Halloween, but you sure make s good looking super-sayajin." Chi-Chi said nicely.

"Are you two lost?" Jason asked with curiosity , trying not to power down in front of normal people.

"We are looking for Gohan-Son and Lime." Chi-Chi said, but to which a frozen Bulma said, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed pointing to Vegeta's body a few feet away from them.

"Vegeta was sent to get Gohan? Why is he on the floor?" Chi-Chi asked with suspicion.

'I better not tell them it was me, so I better lie and say it was Gohan.' "Gohan didn't want to leave so he knocked out Vegeta by surprising him." Jason said slickly.

"THAT BOY IS IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Chi-Chi yelled as she went into the house, as Bulma followed dragging an unconscious Vegeta in her arms.

Jason quickly powered out of super-sayajin and teleported inside acting like nothing happened.

"GOHAN GOKU SON!" Chi-Chi screamed with an anime red face.

"Mom? What are you doing here so early? This was a sleepover party." Gohan said innocently.

"YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOCKED OUT VEGETA WHEN ALL HE DID WAS COME TO GET YOU!" Chi-Chi screamed with fury.

"Vegeta was never here mother. Calm down, you looked like a steamed vegetable." Gohan said with innocence yet again.

"WELL THEN WHY IS HE RIGHT HERE IN BULMA'S ARMS KNOCKED OUT???" Chi-Chi screamed, so loud even Mr. Satan came to listen.

"I don't know, maybe he hit his head." Gohan said quietly.

"A nice young man who was going trick-or-treating at this house told me you hit him cause you didn't want to leave!" Chi-Chi fumed.

"Halloween is a month away from now mother, who did you talk to?" Gohan asked curiously.

"A nice young boy with yellow hair." Chi-Chi fumed.

'I AM GOING TO KILL HIM NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!' Gohan thought furiously.

"WHERE IS LIME? I AM SUPPOSED TO PICK HER UP TOO!" Chi-Chi yelled yet again.

"I am right here Mrs. Son. I don't recall Gohan even talking to Vegeta, but so be it. Come on Gohan." Lime said as she walked out with the others.

"What was that all about Jason? And where did you run off to a couple hours ago?" Videl asked.

"Places, I got to go, BYE!" Jason said as he ran out the door and teleported to his house.

"What just happened?" Erasa asked Sharpener and Videl.

"I… Don't… Know.." Videl stuttered.

(At Jason's house)

"There are people after me! Vegeta knows about me now, and will obviously try and track me down as soon as he regains consciousness. I got to get out of here Kami!" Jason said to himself.

(On Kami's Lookout)

"Well, if you knew your hidden power you would be able to do that wouldn't you now?" Dende said down to him.

"Does the boy know about his power yet?" Piccolo asked Dende.

"No, but he will learn about it tomorrow at school." Dende replied.

(Back at Jason's House)

"I have got to get out of here!" Jason says as he powers up to SSJ2. He then powers up as much as he can, then he powers down and finds something under his bed. A senzu bean he never used. He eats it, then he powers up to full power, which makes him SSJ3, then he transforms into something he has never seen before. His hair was glowing blue with red and black lighting surrounding him. The world was about to see a whole new type of sayajin the world has never seen before.

Next Chapter will have more fighting and less talking! Name of the next chapter is "New powers and old father time" You must read to find out what the chapter infers!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- New Powers and Old Father Time.

Jason couldn't believe what he was feeling. He has ascended to another completely different form of sayajin that has power rushing through him and different color hair and different color lightning.

"I wonder… if I power up now in this form, what can I do?" Jason asked himself.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jason powered up, but he noticed something and stopped.

"I punched a hole in dimensions??? OH MY GOD! I CAN TRAVEL BACK IN TIME!" Jason said happily to himself.

Jason fell into the rip in dimensions and the hole closed up swallowing Jason whole.

(At OSH the next day)

"Class, settle down I have to take role. Erasa! Sharpener! John! Gohan! Aiman! Asher! Jacob! Jason! Jason? Not here today…" The teacher marked down.

"He isn't? Wonder where he went to. The last time I saw him was at our party." Videl said to Gohan, Sharpener and Erasa.

"Well, I guess he could be sick." Erasa said with concern.

'I wonder where the little super-sayajin went today..' Gohan mauled that over as the lunch bell rung.

"Gohan, can I talk to you in private?" Videl asked sweetly.

"Sure Videl." Gohan answered.

Videl made sure to be away from human presences before she revealed Gohan's secrets.

"Gohan, I have been recently wondering why you and the Gold fighter wear the same thing every day her shows up. So, I might as well say it, GOLD FIGHTER!" Videl screamed, but Gohan put his mouth to hers, silencing her, and sending her mixed messages.

(Meanwhile with Jason)

Jason landed on his head on a strange planet that was green everywhere.

"I am on Namek!" Jason said.

Jason saw there was some big commotion in space next to the planet's outer atmosphere.

"Oh my god, I know what period of time I am in… I am in the time when Freiza destroys the sayajin race!" Jason said exasperated.

"I don't know what to do, if I mess up the time line and kill Freiza, the sayajin race will live, but then Goku won't make it to super-sayajin and that means they will lose against Cell and Freiza in the future… WHAT TO DO???? Author, help me out here!" Jason addresses the author.

"Um… I am at a loss for words right now. Either save the sayajin race…. Or save the current timeline as it is. It is your call, but choose wisely, because they are going to realize you are here in a couple of minutes anyway." The author said to Jason.

"Damn it, you are right, oh well, let's see where this takes the timeline!" Jason said temporarily turning to a SSJ2 to kill Freiza with a KAMEHAMEHA with minimal effort.

"Here, have it!" Bardock said about to throw the energy, but sees Freiza destroyed by another blast.

Jason quickly disappeared into another hole and traveled time for a day before finding out what he had done to the future.

(Back in the future)

"Gohan why did you do that?" Videl asked confused.

"You can't tell anyone about me. Understand?" Gohan said hastily.

"Hold on, first you have do something for me in return." Videl thought for a while and then got an idea.

"Enter the tournament on Friday and I will keep your secret for you." Videl said with a sly smile.

"Fine, but remember, no one else can know, got it?" Gohan was a little nervous.

"Yes, but also, you must teach me to fly, cant be too hard right?" Videl asked sweetly.

"No, it is really easy." Gohan said with regret.

"Well we will have to start right away. Bye Gohan!" Videl said happily running off.

"Damn it, I keep getting blackmailed. I know who can help. Piccolo will be getting a surprise visit from me today after school.

(With Jason)

"Man, I got a big headache. Where am I?" Jason asked no one in particular, but he was soon answered.

"You are in Orange Star City buddy." A man answered.

"Thanks… hey wait a second, isn't this city called Satan City?" Jason asked the commoner.

"No, this is Orange Star city, the Champion of the World may be strong, but he never did anything to save this town." The commoner said as he left.

"SHIT! I changed the timeline. There was never a Cell Games." Jason worriedly said to himself.

"Wait… that means.. CARL IS ALIVE!!!!" Jason yelled, but couldn't sense his energy.

"Well, I can assume he is alive, but I think I might want to change the timeline back to the way it was." Jason said as he ripped another hole in the dimensions and traveled back to the Frieza moment yet again.

(At Satan City in alternate timeline)

(At Kami's lookout)

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Piccolo asked calmly.

"I have some questions Piccolo. Do you know a kid by the name of Jason-San?" Gohan asked curiously.

Piccolo began to sweat. "Reluctantly, yes. Sit down Gohan, this will be a long story."

Piccolo hesitated at first, but decided to begin. "Gohan, you are a super-sayajin and that means you are the super warrior of your sayajin race. You know there are only a handful of super-sayajins, but out of all of those people, one is different than all of the others. They call him the super-sayajin-export. He has different powers, different history, he even has different tastes. Jason was the super-sayajin export. His power was very different and no one was able to figure it out until the 23rd tenchaichi budokai when Goku fought him. His power was he was able to dig deep within him much like a SSJ2 like you, but he was able to control both light and dark energy into one controlled energy. That made his power supply nearly limitless. He was able to reach another ascended sayajin past SSJ2, which he called an SSJ3. It didn't stop there. Just yesterday when he inconspicuously disappeared, he found out he was the export and he found out he could do something a sayajin never had seen the likes of. He powered up to max power and discovered a whole new class of sayajins, or alternate class 5 sayajins, there are only 2 known in existence, they can change their color of their hair to blue, with red an black lightning surrounding them as an aurora. He learned this sayajin was much more powerful then any other sayajin previously discovered, but it held another power. He was so powerful, when he powered up he was able to punch a hole through time and space to create a multi-dimensional hole leading him to the past of future. I am afraid he will alter the timeline we are in now, if he comes back you have to get him and take him here for me, so I can talk to him about his powers alone. Do whatever you can. I am counting on you Gohan. Not even Goku is this powerful, so be careful." Piccolo explained.

"Piccolo, let me ask a question. Where does he come from? Doesn't he have any family on record?" Gohan asked, but Piccolo was at a loss for words.

"I am not sure, but if Jason tampers with these certain events, he could ruin everything we saved on Earth, so be careful if you ever see him ok?" Piccolo said as he pushed Gohan off the lookout, which indicated Piccolo was nervous about something.

'I can't have Gohan find out about Jason's history, or this timeline might be screwed up as well.' Piccolo thought.

(With Jason)

"Where am I now?" Jason asked himself. "Oh right, Vegetasae with Freiza."

All of a sudden Freiza threw his energy at the sayajins and most of them were obliterated. But, some escaped and hid for a while. Freiza found Jason in the open.

"What is that sayajin still doing alive? I will finish this one off myself! I am in such a bad mood, I need to destroy one head on." Freiza said with a smirk.

"Fine bring it on Freiza." Jason said pretending to give it his all as he charged up just enough power not to transform into a super-sayajin but enough to keep Freiza busy.

Freiza and Jason locked fighting for a while because Jason was toying with him. Then Freiza got angry.

"This one is different, oh well, it is time for my full power!" Freiza said powering up.

"Shit, looks like it is time for Super-sayajin, oh well, the sayajins were destroyed anyway." Jason said powering up to Super sayajin. Jason sent him flying and decided to leave it at that, but some sayajins did see what Jason did. Little did Jason know, this would screw up everyone's timeline.

Sorry this chapter was a bit of a quickie, the next chapter is the climax of the story, and the chapter after that, the next chapter is called "Sayajin Armies and Dances with Z warriors." I will make it as soon I get at least one review for my work so far. Goodbye, and happy Summer!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9- Sayajin Armies and Dances with Z Warriors

Jason fell through another hole he punched through the dimension. "Ow, Damn it." Jason said annoyed as he hit his head traveling through the time flux. Jason scanned the area and saw he was home.

"Something isn't right. I destroyed Freiza and the sayajin race except for the 4 other sayajins. That means in this timeline we would have Vegeta ruling the planet, but the timeline seems quite unchanged. I better go check it out in West City.

Jason flew through many normal looking cities. 'If I killed Freiza, why didn't this planet get controlled or at least destroyed? Ugh, this is too much to take in at once. I will see if Bulma and Vegeta still reside at Capsule Corp.

Jason began to land as he looked around the hustle an bustle of West City, looking to be quite unchanged.

Jason knocked on the door, accidentally knocking it down. An annoyed brunette at a secretary desk addressed Jason with an annoyed tone.

"Sir, you know you can get my attention without destroying our door." The annoyed girl said.

"Sorry ma'am, but maybe you can tell me if I can get through to Bulma Briefs? It is rather urgent." Jason said.

"Yes, I can tell by your reckless destruction of our property." The woman answered annoyed.

"Well, it is very important I see her, please?" Jason asked sweetly.

"Alright, but next time, ring the doorbell, doorbell!" The middle aged woman answered.

Jason proceeded to the upstairs and went up the elevator. He mauled some things over while he was waiting.

'Hm……. This place seems normal.. maybe I altered the timeline in a invisible way so I can't tell what is going to happen next!? I have got to find out!' Jason thought worried.

Jason arrived on Bulma's floor. He knocked on the CEO's door and a sweet old woman with yellow hair and closed eyes answered the door.

"Young man you look familiar to me. Aren't you Chi-Chi's son? Gohan isn't it?" The sweet old woman said politely.

'Gohan? I thought Goku would have died by now in this timeline and Raditz would have dealt away with him years ago. Maybe I didn't change this timeline after all!' Jason was happy with this thought.

"Uh… No ma'am, I am one of Gohan's friends, and I am in need of a genius like Bulma Briefs. Is she in right now?" Jason asked with hope.

"Yes, but she is on her break right now, but I think I can bring you to her sweetie." The old woman replied.

The sweet old lady showed Jason the way and she went back to her pets. Jason proceeded with caution. He didn't want to jinx his luck so far. He walked into a room with a middle aged aqua haired woman sitting around with a device of some sort.

"Young man are you lost?" Bulma asked with concern.

"No Mrs. Briefs, I need a problem I think you can help me with your genius." Jason said quietly.

Bulma smiled. "Sure kid, what is it you need help with?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Well, What I am about to say isn't going to be easy for you to hear. Mrs. Briefs, I need to speak with your husband; Vegeta," Jason started to say but Bulma interrupted.

"Hold the phone, how do you know Vegeta?" Bulma inquired suspiciously.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy to say either… it all started when I was at Videl Satan's party…." Jason began to say.

_Flashback_

"_Your powers are weak next to those of a sayajin prince boy!" Vegeta spewed._

"_Nonsense, if you want me come and get me!" Jason said charging up to SSJ2 and knocking Vegeta down to the ground with one good punch. Vegeta was substantially weakened but he was saying something before he got knocked out._

"_They will know what happened tonight. Kakarot and his brat sons will come after you after Piccolo tells them about you and your past. If I die they will just revive me with the dragon balls. You are running out of time export, you do realize you may be stronger then me but not stronger then 4 super-sayajins combined. You are endangering us all by being here, so get out of here you disgrace to the sayajin race. As soon as I regain conciousness, I am coming after you!" Vegeta said with his last breath before he was knocked out._

"_Damn, I got to get out here!" Jason said to himself, as he then felt 2 kis approaching. _

_End Flashback_

Just then Vegeta walked in the room after leaving the Gravity Chamber. Just then for one brief second, Jason was afraid. Vegeta looked at him with fire in his eyes, but then simmered down to a suprising cool.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" Vegeta spit out at Jason.

"I came to apologize for what I did yesterday. Knocking you out cold was not the right thing to do." Jason said apologetically.

"Wait, you knocked him out? I thought Gohan did that!" Bulma said now sweating a bit.

"No, I framed Gohan and made it look like he did it, so you guys wouldn't find out there was another super-sayajin running around." Jason said, and then the whole room fell silent.

"Young man, that is impossible. There are only 5 sayajins known in existence. After the accident on Vegetasae, only 5 sayajins lived. Broly, myself, Nappa Raditz and Kakarot. After a battle here on Earth, Nappa and Raditz were destroyed and Broly was killed a few years back. Since we made 3 more sayajins we now only have 5 left. Since you aren't related to us, that is a logical impossibility." Vegeta said coldly.

"I don't know how to explain that but I do know that we aren't safe for long. I disrupted the timeline. I killed Freiza in the past!" Jason said then Vegeta started sweating.

"YOU WHAT??????" Vegeta yelled in a rage.

"Accidentally, I killed him when I transformed. I had to do it though, or he would kill me." Jason said quietly.

"I don't have time for this boy, enjoy your trip back." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Trip to where?" Jason asked baffled.

"The center of the universe! If you are a sayajin, you can breathe in space. Prove it now punk!" Vegeta said as he grabbed the gizmo Bulma was holding and zapped Jason with it. Jason disappeared.

"Vegeta, why did you do that? He may be living in a fantasy world but his family is going to wonder where he is and I will go to jail!" Bulma said frantically.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of that boy." Vegeta snarled.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked scared.

"I will explain later. Right now I have to go back to my training." Vegeta said as he walked out of the room.

(Meanwhile with Jason)

"Damn it, I should have seen that coming! I have been falling in time fluxes every where today! I wonder where this will take me. I guess somewhere in deep space." Jason said to himself.

Jason landed on an ominous planet surface. Green fog surrounded the area and didn't seem like life could be sustained here. Jason saw a glow in the distance. Jason decided to check it out.

Jason overheard talking and thought there was no way people could live here…. Unless they weren't people at all. Jason went into the bushes and was eavesdropping.

"My people! As your benevolent leader it is my duty to help our race triumph throughout the universe! There is one problem with this race though. Contamination. Some bad apples lead a wrong example of our species' brute force. They are now residing on a small blue planet called Earth. They are told to be a low class warrior and the old prince Vegeta. However our race doesn't need a king of prince anymore! Now we have our own way of handling things! And since no upper class sayajins have been able to exterminate earth so far, it is our duty to fill out our purposes! Sayajins, show us the mighty transformation!" The black haired figure ordered. All of the figures transformed into what appeared to be super-sayajins. Jason started sweating profusely. "Ok I guess I altered the timeline just a wee little bit more then I expected. An army of super-sayajins? How the Hell am I supposed to conquer that!?" Jason asked the author.

"I am no genius, but I say, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!" The author yells.

Jason started to swiftly fly off the planet.

"Damn it, I think they sensed me and might come after me. I can hope they don't know how to fly yet. But there is no time for hoping, I got to get out of here!" Jason yelled.

Just then Jason thought about his new powers and how they could work for him.

"Ah-hah! I can punch a hole in this dimension stalling them and getting me back to Earth! Genius!" Jason said to himself.

Jason punched a hole through the dimension and fell back to Earth's surface. The other Sayajins looked thoroughly for other life forms and lost the ki signal they felt on their planet completely.

"Damn, looks like it is time to depart for Earth!" The leader said, laughing moniocally.

Jason fell through yet another hole but this time landed right outside his high school.

"Damn, back here again? Oh well, maybe it isn't a school day." Jason said as the bell started to ring.

"God damn it!" Jason said as he rushed to get to class.

"Students I am yet again going to call roll and yet again going to find Jason absent. Doesn't that boy have any family or any relatives he lives with or knows who could tell us where he is?" The teacher asked around, while everyone just looked around.

"It has been one week since the party, where the hell is he?" Videl asked concerned.

'Good, the pest took care of himself. But I am somewhat worried as to where he could have gone for a week. Quite frankly, I don't know what to think anymore of him ever since the Vegeta incident at the party' Gohan thought.

"Cheer up you guys, it has been much more tolerable without Nerd Boy clone here." Sharpener said but then pissed off the girls.

"Sharpener, is everything that comes out of your mouth about that boy cruel???" Videl asked hotly. Sharpener decided to shut up for a while because since Videl was stronger then him; he was scared.

All of a sudden class was over and Jason was hanging out by the tree. It was time for lunch, so Jason had to lure Gohan away from his massive lunch to tell him about what happened.

"Delivery for Mr. Gohan Son." Jason said in a fake voice behind the tree. Gohan obliviously walked over to the tree.

"Delivery sir?" Gohan asked confused.

Jason at that instant pulled Gohan behind the tree out of sight of other people.

"Jason!? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why did you knock out Vegeta? Why are you here?" Gohan asked annoyed and frantically.

"Calm down Gohan, never mind all of that stuff we don't have time for that now. We have much bigger problems on our hands t the moment." Jason said trembling.

"Like what? Is this just another trick?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"No, let me explain. You see, after that night I knocked Vegeta out, I knew he knew who I was so I had to run for it. I knew as soon as soon as Vegeta regained consiousness I would have to be gone because he would try and find me. But when I went to my house to capsulize some things I cam upon a new power I had. A power to punch holes through dimensions. I went back in time and I didn't know I could go back forward so I panicked. But I happened to be in the time line of Freiza and the sayajins. The first time I destroyed Freiza after he killed all of the sayajins except the 5 you know. But then I changed the timeline for the worst and you didn't exist and there wasn't a Cell Games. So I went back again and destroyed Freiza again, but this time it was before he killed all of the sayajins. He destroyed about 95 percent of them but 5 percent escaped. They watched me transform and battle Freiza and win. I guess they figured I was a super-sayajin. By watching me do it and after years of training the 5 remaining percent transformed into super-sayajins along with their offspring for many years. Anyway when I went to check if the timeline was screwed up again I went to Bulma's house and saw that Vegeta already knew who I was like I feared. However he was also able to send me spiraling into a space time vortex. I was sent to a planet that was similar to Vegetasae. They were talking about destroying the pest of a planet known as Earth, and now they are on their way to Earth because they found out 4 soft sayajins one including Vegeta who was originally their prince were living on this planet without carrying out the mission to destroy it, so they are coming now to finish the job, and should be here in about a day to 2 days!" Jason explained to a pale Gohan.

"So let me see if I understand all of this. Basically, 100 super-sayajins are on their way to come destroy this planet because they saw you transform and heard about my dad and Vegeta living here and because you killed Freiza?" Gohan asked beginning to sweat.

"Yeah, but when you say it like that you make it seem like it is my fault," Jason said, then a pissed off Gohan replied to him.

"It is your fault you stupid demi! Now, because of you, an army of super-sayajins are coming to destroy this planet! How are we supposed to fight off a 100 super-sayajins?" Gohan asked with a pale face.

"I… don't….. know…." Jason stuttered.

"Wait, Piccolo might know what to do!" Gohan said, and then assured Jason to calm down after he heard the name, and Jason reluctantly obliged.

"Wait, I can't leave school, mom will yell at me!" Gohan said anxiously.

"Gohan! There are millions of lives at stake here! What is more to fear, your mother or 100 super-sayajins!?" Jason asked nearly yelling.

"Well, my mother is pretty dangerous with iron cooking utensils," Gohan said weakly. Jason slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Let's go!" Jason said as he was about to leave, but someone saw him and stopped him.

"Videl?" Jason asked.

"Jason..? It has been 1 week where the hell have you been?" Videl asked confused.

"No time to explain. Videl shield your eyes." Jason ordered. Videl closed her eyes about 90 percent but had them open a little bit to see what he was doing. Jason transformed into a super-sayajin and Videl was lost In thought. 'Jason is the Gold fighter? But how is that possible? He said Gohan was… Gohan tried to hide something today, but he didn't tell me what it was. I can just assume Jason was lying to cover his tracks.' Videl thought.

Jason flew away with Gohan.

(With Jason and Gohan in the sky)

"What you are telling me is insane Jason. How the hell could this have happened? Even if Frieza never killed all of the sayajin race right away they would have been found eventually." Gohan said with suspicion.

"The sayajin race was smarter then you thought they were. After I killed Freiza I thought his crew wasn't much trouble so I left. Ginyu became head and so the sayajins worked for him to use as an allaby. As soon as they transformed, they mutinied and killed the Ginyu Force." Jason said concerned.

"How is this supposed to be stopped? Can't you just go back in time again and stop yourself from killing Freiza?" Gohan asked with false hope.

"Impossible. Even if I was able to travel back to that exact same moment in time I would screw up the timeline even more. I used up all of my energy to get back here. Unfortuneatly, the army is inevitable to come here. We have to get help. Where is Goku?" Jason asked, completely forgetting what they talked about last night in the alternate timeline.

"Oh right, sorry," Jason said apologetically.

"It is ok, I just hope Piccolo can help us." Gohan said with fear.

"How is he supposed to help?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well, he shares the co dominance of guardian of the Earth. He has helped this planet through thick and thin alike. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have beaten Cell." Gohan said with pride.

"Well, I hope he can help us now." Jason said worriedly.

Jason and Gohan flew up to the Lookout. There, they saw Piccolo and another green guy with a staff and a black round genie figure.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said with zeal.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked with concern.

"Well, we have an issue we have to work out and we need your help." Gohan said with hope.

"Who is 'we'?" Piccolo asked.

Jason stepped out from the shadows.

"Jason-San." Piccolo said with fire.

"King Piccolo." Jason said with more fire in his eyes.

There was a dead silence on the Lookout for a good minute until Gohan interjected.

"Sorry to interrupt this staring contest fellows but we have bigger issues now!" Gohan said with anxiousness.

"Hmph. I am guardian of the Earth, I can see trouble on this planet." Piccolo snarled at Jason.

"This trouble wasn't on Earth yet smart-ass. You see, as you may be well aware of, after you killed my master, I transformed into super-sayajin. Yes, that doesn't explain where the danger is though. I found out I was the super-sayajin export, or class 5 sayajin. However, accidentally, I created a hole between the 2 dimensions which created 3 alternate realities all involving the death or destruction of the tyrant you know as Freiza. Now, in these alternate realities there always seemed to be something wrong. Since I created them I know what each of them has wrong in it. Right now, we are in an alternate reality. Don't be alarmed, although it seems nothing changed. It has. Freiza was annihilated before all the sayajins were so they worked up the power to get to super-sayajin. Since about 5 percent of the population survived Freiza's tyraid, they each had an average of 1 kid per sayajin, so that means there were about 100 sayajins transformed. Since they heard about the two sayajins slacking on their duties to destroy this planet, they decided to exterminate the planet, which happened to be Earth. Little do they know they didn't see Goku die so they don't know who they are coming to kill. The point is there are about 100 super-sayajins coming to this planet which should be here in 24-36 hours." Jason explained.

Piccolo looked completely pale.

"Gohan, how did you think I was to react to this news of yours !?" Piccolo yelled.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would give us a solution." Gohan whispered.

"Fighting 100 super-sayajins is like fighting 50 Cells. How the hell are we supposed to do that Gohan?" Piccolo asked the two teenagers.

" I… Don't… know…." Gohan mumbled.

"Wait! I have an idea! The hyperbolic time chamber!" Dende exclaimed.

Gohan and Jason's eye's got wider and they got happier and started to cheer.

Before Jason and Gohan started to do a happy dance, Piccolo intervened.

"Impossible. Even 2 years in the hyperbolic time chamber would do us no good. The hyperbolic time chamber is a fragile and sacred place of training not a dojo to just walk in. It could collapse under the powers Jason has to rip dimensions in space and time." Piccolo explained, as Jason and Gohan sighed in sorrow.

"We are running out of ideas. Ask Goku." Dende suggested.

"How are we supposed to do that? He is dead remember?" Jason blithely said.

"We call King-Kai." Gohan explained.

Piccolo tried to call King-Kai using his antennae and it worked.

"Hello, is this my hair appointment calling?" King-Kai asked.

"Stop playing games old Kai it is Piccolo." Piccolo snapped.

"Oh, hey piccolo. What can I do you for?" King Kai asked.

"Listen carefully. We need to speak to Goku now! It is urgent!" Piccolo said.

"Alright, yeesh. Goku, its for you!" King Kai said, as Goku came and put his hand on King Kai to communicate with Piccolo.

"Hello?" Goku asked clueless.

"Goku, we don't have much time. You need to come down and help us right now!" Piccolo demanded.

"Piccolo I am dead, you know I can't do that." Goku replied.

"Goku this is no time for denial, the Earth is going to be exterminated in 1-2 days!" Piccolo said with urgency.

"How?" Goku asked with fear.

"To put it simply 100 super-sayajins are on their way to destroy the Earth." Piccolo said as Goku started to sweat and tremble.

'100 super-sayajins? How is that possible? There is no way this could happen! There are only 5 sayajins left in existence. This is bad.' Goku thought scared.

"How is this possible?!" Goku asked concerned.

"I don't have time to explain, you need to ask King Kai if you can come down here for 1 day or 2 to protect the Earth." Piccolo said worried.

"Piccolo I am not sure even with my help if we can conquer 100 super-sayajins. But I will try to ask." Goku said worried.

"King Kai, I need a monumental favor from you." Goku said with kindness.

"So when I want a favor you deny it huh home wrecker?" King Kai spit back.

"King Kai, this is no time for jokes. 100 super-sayajins are flying to earth in 1-2 days and I need your help to zap me back to Earth for just that duration." Goku asked with hope.

King Kai shook his head. "Sorry Goku, that isn't my department. Baba is in charge of all disputes of Earth time. Go ask her, she is only about 500 miles away." King Kai said.

"Thanks, I will just instant transmission to her, stall the others on the line King Kai." Goku instructed as King Kai nodded.

"Goku? Hello? GOKU!?!?" Piccolo started to get frantic.

"Goku had to run an errand concerning your problem so until he returns I was told to talk with you." King Kai said. There was a silence for a moment until King Kai spoke again.

"So, why is 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 8 9!" King Kai said laughing hysterically.

Everyone on the Lookout got line eyes and anime sweat.

"Old Kai I have heard that joke since the stone ages!" Piccolo snapped.

"Hey, I am 10,000 years old, give me a break why don't you?" King Kai said still laughing.

(With Goku)

Goku arrived at Baba's. Although he didn't see her, Baba found him.

"Goku, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you today?" Baba asked sweetly.

"Actually Baba, it is kind of urgent." Goku said solemnly.

"What is it Goku? Another foe?" Baba asked with fear.

"I am afraid so Baba. 100 super-sayajins are on their way to destroy the Earth and everyone I love. I need one thing from you Baba." Goku asked with seriousness.

"What Goku?" Baba asked with concern.

"I need 24-40 hours on Earth. After that I will come back and stay here forever." Goku said with assurance. Baba started to look around and see that nobody was looking.

"Alright Goku here is the deal. If you get caught, I am fired, and King Yenma will put me in the Yenma locks. So if you get caught you take all of the blame understand me? I can allow 48 hours. That is it Goku." Baba said cautiously.

"Thank you Baba!" Goku said as he bear hugged Baba. Baba started to sweat.

"Goku you are going to crush me! Now hurry up and leave!" Baba instructed, and Goku obliged.

"Thanks Baba, you are the best, bye!" Goku said as he instant transmissioned out of there.

(King Kai)

King Kai suddenly felt Goku's Ki return.

"Good Goku, your friends are tough crowds, they booed all of my jokes." King Kai said with sadness.

"Thanks for stalling King Kai." Goku said with gratefulness.

"Ok guys here is the low down. I can go to Earth for 48 hours and that is it. As soon as that time is up, my body deteriorates on that planet. I will meet you guys on the Lookout in about 3 minutes." Goku said, as Piccolo and the others sighed in relief.

The connection faded. Jason was bug eyed.

"Ok, I didn't know you could talk to the dead!" Jason said shocked.

"We don't have time to talk about that now. Goku is one of our last hopes. Until he gets here we should meditate." Piccolo instructed as everyone except Jason obliged.

"Wait guys, if there is going to be a problem here on Earth what about the people?" Jason said then Piccolo and Dende looked up.

"You are right Jason. If we have 100 super-sayajins coming for mainly 8 people we have to clear the other people out." Piccolo said with fear.

"How are we going to do that though? To clear 6 billion people out of their homes would take years." Dende said.

Everyone thought about that for a minute. Gohan got an idea.

"I know! The Dragonballs!" Gohan said and everyone else said, "of course" or "Why didn't I think of that".

"Gohan fly down to the surface and pay a visit to Vegeta and Bulma and see if Bulma can track down the 7 balls in 24 hours." Piccolo ordered. Gohan immediately accepted and flew down as fast as he could.

"I just hope we can do this. If we cant, it might be the end of existence as we know it. Sayajins unlike Goku and Vegeta were cold ruthless killers. They would destroy anything in their way. I hope we can do this." Piccolo said now sweating.

(With Gohan)

Gohan finally flew down to West City. He flew to the top of Capsule Corp to get to Bulma's office.

Gohan knocked on the door politely.

Bulma opened the door.

"Gohan, what a nice surprise! Come on in!" Bulma said sweetly.

"Bulma we don't really have time to exchange pleasentries. The world is in danger and we need your help to find the dragon balls!" Gohan said frantically.

Bulma started to worry.

"Wow, if it has a super-sayajin worried it must be pretty bad. What is the trouble?" Bulma asked with concern.

"Funny you should mention super-sayajins. You see, they aren't the solution; they are the problem. 100 of them are coming to Earth and we need the Dragon Balls to teleport all of the Earth's people out of the planet area so they will be safe. Can you do that Bulma?" Gohan asked with worry in his voice.

"I can Gohan but what if they come before I find them all?" Bulma asked with fear.

"No problem, we will be fighting them. We will dram them to us with our ki signals." Gohan said reassuringly.

"Ok, I will get started right away." Bulma said as she grabbed the radar and left.

Bulma came back and said one last thing to Gohan.

"Gohan what do you want the boys to do?" Bulma asked.

"Have them come with me. We will need all the help we can get. Even Vegeta." Gohan said as chills ran down his spine.

Bulma then left, just then Vegeta and Trunks came out of the gravity room.

"Brat, what is it that you want?" Vegeta asked coldly.

"There is no time to explain come with me to the lookout, now!" Gohan ordered.

"Why should I?" Vegeta spat back.

"We need all the help we can get with a new enemy!" Gohan said frantically.

Vegeta snarled and poked his nose up in the air.

"Hmph, I can take care of this myself. What is the trouble boy?" Vegeta asked clenching his fists.

"Um.. 100 super-sayajins." Gohan said and Vegeta was pale.

"Jason warned me about this, but I didn't believe it. Alright, lets go." Vegeta obliged.

"Trunks you come too, we need all the help we can get." Gohan said with kindness.

"Yay! I am going to save the world!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Ok, you guys go to the lookout, I have some other business I need to take care of at my house.

Vegeta and Trunks nodded and left. Gohan was on his way to his house now.

(At the lookout)

Piccolo and Jason sensed a familiar ki signal.

"Its him!" they both said in unison.

Goku said, "Hi guys!"

"There isn't much time to waste because right now we have 100 super-sayajins coming our way. Gohan is collecting the other sayajins and reinforcements." Piccolo said with fear.

"Alright, but until his return, lets discuss a few things." Goku said.

Goku looked at Jason not recognizing him.

"What is this fellow doing at the lookout Piccolo?" Goku asked clueless.

"Goku, this is Jason-San from that tournament years ago. Remember?" Piccolo said.

Goku thought about it for a little while and then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, I remember you! You heard about this recent danger? This is no time to be up here son this is where we are going to lure the sayajins up to." Goku said with protection.

"Goku, he is fighting with us." Piccolo said, then Goku started to sweat.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Goku yelled, forgetting the fact that they were all standing right there.

"No, he is strong. Stronger then you think a lot of sayajins could be." Piccolo said.

"Stronger then some sayajins? Wow, amazing how this person could generate that much energy!" Goku said astounded.

"Goku this is no time for those kinds of questions. What is important is I am here and ready to fight!" Jason said with confidence.

"Hold on guys, we don't even have a battle plan yet. We need to think this over." Piccolo said with concern.

Everyone nodded as they proceeded to thinking of plans. Goku realized an idea.

"I know just how to do this!" Goku said proudly.

"How?" Everyone else asked in unison.

"Here is what we do." Goku said.

(With Gohan)

' I hope Goten and Mom are home.' Gohan thought to himself as he approached the door.

Gohan opened the door and called for his mom and brother.

"Hey Gohan what is up?" Chichi asked.

"Where is Goten mom?" Gohan asked with urgency.

"He is in your room." Chichi replied.

Gohan went to his room and saw his little 7 year old super-sayajin brother.

"Hi Gohan!" Goten said with zeal.

"Hey sport, no time to explain what is happening, you have to come with me!" Gohan ordered.

"Is this a game? I love playing these kinds of games with you Gohan!" Goten squealed.

"Alright, lets sneak out, if I told mom where we were going, she would probably hit me knowing I am ditching school to go. Luckily she doesn't know what time my school ends." Gohan said to Goten.

"Alright Gohan, lets go play!" Goten said with excitement in his voice.

Gohan and Goten left for the lookout and the gang was still listening to Goku's idea.

"That is brilliant Goku!" Jason said applauding him mildly.

"Thanks, but no time for that now, where is Gohan?" Goku asked.

"He is on his way Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta? Wow can't believe you are helping us!" Goku said with astonishment.

"Hmph," Vegeta snarled.

"I am here too, hi everybody!" Trunks said excitedly.

Everyone else waved.

Just that moment, Gohan and Goten arrived.

"Hey dad! It is so great to see you!" Gohan said embracing his dead father.

"Thanks, you too Gohan!" Goku said with happiness.

"Hey Gohan! I think there is a little me holding on to your leg!" Goku exclaimed.

"This is Goten, your other son." Gohan said.

There was dead silence for a moment.

"Daddy!" Goten exclaimed crying.

"Wow, you are a strong one aren't you?" Goku said as Goten was hugging really hard.

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but we have more urgent tasks to respond to right now. Everyone listen up, because Goku is going to brief us on his brilliant plan!" Jason said, then everyone got quiet.

As Bulma Searched for the dragon balls and the gang discussed the plan, the sayajins were only a short distance away.

Cliffhanger! Sorry I can't write the battle in right now, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long. The next chapter will probably be the last of this great story. It will be called "The Final Battle" original right? Anyway, if you don't review though I don't finish the story so all you readers out there please review too. Ho ho ho, merry Christmas! Thank you!


End file.
